A Worker's Feud
by Weasel01
Summary: [Complete]Having runaway from her home, Serena has only two years to find someone and marry for love. Or she must marry for duty.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: to denounce, disown

"" Talking

Italics thoughts/thinking

This is a H/S story

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

A beautiful young lady was storming through her home. Her dress stood for her station; it was made from pure silk. The color of the dress was a very beautiful pale lavender color that complimented her quite brilliantly. Since the style of the dress was designed to draw attention to ones face instead of the usual spot of the 'soft pillows'. The dress was sleeveless, a hem of pearls pushing underneath her breastbones and the top of the dress as well lifting her cleavage even more. From the pearls down the dress softly flowed down and around her, a dream dress that it would most likely be called. Currently she was searching rooms, looking for two people in particular. Finally hearing voices coming from the last room she didn't even bother to knock as she charged right in.

Inside the room stood two people, namely her parents, who stared back at their daughter. Her crystal blue eyes were livid with a burning fire behind them. Anyone who was thinking about entering the room quickly turned around at the scene unfolding in front of them. They didn't want to be caught in the middle of a raging storm. The center of the storm was coming from the young lady herself.

"Now, Serena how many times have I told you that was not lady like behavior?" The older woman had a mixture of blonde and brown hair that was done up into a tight bun at the base of her neck. Her green eyes looked at Serena. The mystery lady graceful as if walking on air sauntered to her. "How many times have I told you that a lady should never rush anywhere?"

Serena narrowed her eyes and started to grind her teeth. The nerve of this woman! I just bet that father is going to start suggesting the same thing as well! Her enraged eyes turned to her father. Her normally calm features were now cold and detached of any emotion that was once there.

"Serena, my little bunny. Your mother is only trying to help you after all I'm sure that the news of your engagement would have made you happy." Her father King Lexington was at an impressive height, standing at 6 feet tall. His hair a vibrant blonde color with eyes matching his daughter. "I must say that you've actually acquired my sprite. I must say that if you were a man I would be highly proud. But being that you are a lady, I find that it is quite unbecoming of you."

Serena closed her eyes and took ten deep soothing breathes before she decided to say anything in the matter. After a few moments she reopened her eyes and gave her parents a dazzling smile and gracefully walked towards them.

"Mother, father," began Serena, "I must say that I do not fancy the idea of marrying the said, Prince 'ass' Kington. I do not care that it will be proper and expected of me to fulfill, because I do not desire to marry him."

Her father's smile faded from his lips and his eyes took on a whole new shade, almost to the color of black. The papers that he was working on were completely forgotten as he stared at his only daughter.

__

And Marie wanted to have another girl! The horror I would be subjected to times two!

If he knew one thing that his little girl wanted to remain single forever or fancied getting married for love. Love didn't exist, well he lucked out him and his wife loved each other very much. Though in the beginning they, well they were good friends.

"Why not Serena Lexington? The Prince comes from a well-established family and it would do you some good as well. Besides you are already betrothed remember. I will be announcing it at the ball tonight." He stalked towards her and looked down at her. "Now march yourself to your room and be ready in the morning. They are arriving and I want you to look presentable to them. Your wedding shall be at the end of this year."

Not wishing to talk further on the matter he gently pushed her out of his office and closed the door. Huffing in her spot she stormed off towards her chambers. As she reached her room and slammed the door shut behind her she fell onto her bed and buried her face into her numerous pillows on her bed.

~ * ~ The Next Day ~ * ~

The day went by with her in a complete daze. The morning and afternoon was reserved for preparation for the Prince and his family. In the afternoon, she found herself sitting in the dining room hall with her instructor going over her manners.

"Now remember princess, you ARE a lady. Being a LADY and a PRINCESS. You cannot refuse any dance offers, unless you are exhausted or must require food or drink to replenish your spirit." Her instructor stared down at her through his glasses. "Now, young lady, what else is there to know."

She was bored and wanted to leave her instructor in the dining room hall. But of course that was not the lady thing to do. Chewing on her bottom lip she answered, "I am sorry instructor Luke. I did not hear what you were saying. I feel a bit tired and I am in need of a well deserved rest in my room."

Instructor Luke's eye started to twitch, he knew she was being difficult on purpose. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and waved his other hand towards her dismissing her. Gracefully she stood and walked out of the dining room and started to head towards her room.

Not even a minute later Princess Serena was surrounded by her ladies in waiting, who were also her closest friends. One look at her face and they knew she was up to something. Never was she the one to let things slide by her without major resistance. The walk back to her chambers seemed to take an eternity. But as the last of them entered and the door closed and locked did Serena explode.

"That does it!" Picking up a pillow she let it fly. "I refuse to be displayed around for the Prince of Spain!" She started pacing her room.

"Um Serena, pacing won't help you." Lita a brunette with her hair up in a high ponytail laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Her shoulders slumped as if in defeat, then stiffened them again with renewed resolve. Whirling around she smiled evilly at them. "Well, it does help vent my anger! The four of you are lucky, all of your are either married or getting married to someone you love."

Amy who had blue hair and eyes smiled from the chair she was sitting in. "Yes, well we do not have a high station such as yourself. It is the way things are in these times." Amy walked over to her as well and guided her to her bed. "Anyway Serena you are tired and need to rest. It will not be long now before the banquet starts. You need to greet the Royal family and the many invited honored guests."

Mina had found the Princess' hidden stash of chocolate and was munching on it happily. Sauntering over to the bed she laid the box down in front of her. "Come on Serena have some chocolate that the Queen of Spain has given you!" Serena merely shook her head and laid down trying to get some rest.

Raye having been silent all of this time stood up enraged. "Serena! You mean that you are going to accept this fate of yours! I mean if that was me in your shoes I would give them a piece of my mind!"

"Raye, I have already done that. They are firm in their decision. I am not accepting this, I am just tired and need…some…sleep." Her sentenced ended in a whisper as she drifted off to sleep.

The four of them looked at her and felt sadness for her. Out of all of them it was one of her dreams to marry for love. Now that the treaty had been signed her fate was sealed. She will have to marry for duty, something that she feared the most above anything else.

"She just needs a good nights sleep to help clear her head. Hey Mina, " Lita turned towards Mina who was now straightening up the bedroom. "How about you disguise yourself as Serena for tonight?"

Mina smiled at Lita and nodded her head, then she picked out a deep pink dress and matching shoes. "Well this should be a night to remember. I just need to stay out of the sight of the King and Queen."

~ ~ Four hours later ~ ~

Serena awoke and stretched her body; she heard her friends' voices to her left. Turning her head she saw them surround Mina. Curious she stood up and looked on wide-eyed. "Mina! What are you doing? Do you know the penalty?"

Mina turned to her, her hair done in elaborate braids and curls. "Of course you need to rest. So think of this as a little retreat of sorts."

Raye turned towards Serena and smiled at her. "Think of it this way Serena. A getaway from your life for to night, let Mina pretend to be you."

"Yeah Serena. Besides it's exciting. Pretending to be someone you're not just to escape your everyday life." Lita then corrected an out of place curl.

Amy having already applied the makeup and turned and walked over to Serena. "So Serena how does our creation look? Of Course her hair is a shade lighter and her eyes as well. But besides that an uncanny identical resemblance."

Serena nodded her head, and then suddenly she stopped and smiled. "Pretending to be someone else. You girls are geniuses!" She then whirled around and attacked her clothes closet. Pulling plain dresses and shoes and all of the other essentials from her drawers as well.

They looked on in confusion; she was laughing and packing. Then they finally understood what she was doing. Quickly all of them rushed over to her and held her arms at her side.

"Serena are you crazy! Your parents will really explode when they find out that you have runaway!" Mina tried talking to her, to see if she could reason with her. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"You guys let me go!" Letting her go she continued to pack her things in one sack. She would have to travel light. "I'm going to get a ride with one of the carts that's going to the borders of Spain and France. I should be there by late afternoon tomorrow. They rarely stop for anything, and I am going to be gone for only two years. In that time if I have not found someone to marry for love. Then I shall marry for duty."

Finished she faced her friends and smiled a teary smile. They in turn went and hugged her and wished her the best. As they watched her leave they turned to Mina and helped her get out of the dress and makeup.

"I seriously doubt that the King and Queen will take this likely. Nor will Prince Andrew take it lightly either." Raye said as she uncurled Mina's hair.

~ * ~ Throne Room ~ * ~

"She did WHAT!" All four of them flinched as the King let loose his rage, "How can she be so irresponsible! She…She…Marie, you wanted a daughter and now look! Runaway from her home and to where? I don't know, you don't know, NOBODY KNOWS!"

Queen Marie sat on her seat and rubbed her temples. "Dear, I am sure that she would not have just up and left without so much as a word to someone of why."

"Marie, the banquet is in motion now! The guests are arriving and Serena is not here!" His face was the color of a tomato and getting redder.

Andrew was livid, as well, he knew his sister didn't like the arranged marriage but to actually runaway was something else entirely. His green eyes held a hurt and confused look and he ran a hand through his blonde and brown hair.

"If it makes any of you feel better. She said that she would be gone for only two years. If in that time she doesn't find someone to marry for love. Then she will marry for duty your highnesses." Amy bowed down in front of them.

The King stood stock-still and thought long and hard. Then a messenger came in informing them that their presence was needed. Dismissing the messenger the King looked at his wife and son as well as his daughters ladies-in-waiting.

"I will consent to what she has already set in motion. I have as of yet to sign the treaty to, set in stone, her marriage. I will handle the Royal Family of Spain." Andrew opened up his mouth to retort that statement but closed it as his father waved his hand. "Andrew, if you will not find rest until you have located your sister. Then you have my permission to search for her."

Nodding his head he turned to go and attend the ball. The Queen rose from her seat and walked to her husband and gently laid her hand on his arm. They started to exit the throne room to go and mingle with their guests. Lightly tugging on his arm Marie turned to face the girls.

"Girls, come on. After all you four are still invited to attend the banquet. Don't worry about the problems that might arise. As with many things, this was also unforeseen." With that said the two exited the throne room with the four girls in tow. The Queen was talking to them as well to steady their nerves.

AN: Okay that was chapter 1 so until Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: it means to denounce, to disown

" " Talking

Italics thoughts/thinking

AN: On with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

Serena felt so tired as she tried to get some sleep on the cart. Though the bumps on the dirt road made that somewhat difficult for her to accomplish. Yes after she had asked a nice old couple to let her ride in their cart did she rethink her plan. She was practically leaving her country to suit her own needs.

__

Will me marrying Spain's Prince bring about good? She brought a hand up to act as pillow. _Maybe I should let go of my fantasy of marrying for love._

The sun was setting as the cart was pulling into the town. Serena wearily lifted her head as she stared at the town. There were still shops open and some were closed. The old woman beside her smiled and patted her hand.

"Ah, so young one you never did get rest did you?" Her wrinkled face looked at Serena as she waited for her reply.

"No, I didn't. I have too much weighing on my mind." Sitting up straighter she tucked her dress more towards herself as she glanced around at the different shops. "Mainly about love and marriage. Do you think that it is foolish to marry for love?"

The old woman laughed at her question. "It seems that you are seeking love, yet you question its worth? I do believe in love and that you should marry for it." Serena hung her head down as she pondered about it.

"I do believe in marrying for love. If I didn't then I wouldn't be here right now." She played with her hands and waited for the cart to pull into the inn. "I thought we were going to get here sooner than this."

"Changing the topic? Well that is your affair to deal with." The old woman smiled and clasped her hands together, "But I am so overjoyed that the Princess of France will probably be getting married! Just think to the Prince of Spain himself! He is said to be handsome and strong, those two must really be happy of their upcoming union."

"Yes, well maybe the Princess of France doesn't want to marry his highness." The old woman glanced at her, prepared to ask a question. "Oh my! Look we are here!"

Jumping off the cart she grabbed her bag and hugged the old woman and her husband again for their kindness. Walking quickly she checked into one of the rooms for the night and had placed her belongings in there. Now she was back on the streets and seeing if she could possibly get a job to sustain herself. But each stall that she went to they either didn't need help or they didn't want a woman working for them.

"This is hopeless!" She was yelling at herself as she was walking back to the inn. All of the shops were now closing and people were quickly going home. "I thought that finding a job in this town would be easy. I guess that there are too many thick headed men in this town or too many snobbish women."

As she continued to mumble to herself a lady was watching her. She studied her, as if she was pondering something, which she was doing. Finally a small smile broke out on her face as she fast walked to Serena and laid a hand on her shoulder. Serena for her part was frightened out of her wits when she felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around. There standing in front of her was a woman in her late thirties early forties. Due to the decreased light she couldn't make out her features.

"Yes, may I help you?" Serena turned to face her and quirked her head to the side.

"No, but I may be able to help you miss." The lady smiled at her; "My name is Sarah. I work at the manor of Venetian as a housemaid. I couldn't help but overhear that you were looking for work. Is that true?"

"Yes, was I really speaking that loud?" Sarah nodded her head and Serena softly smiled. "But how can you help me? I am sorry for being rude, my name is Serena"

"Well first off Serena, I am searching for a new house maid. The last one was fired because she tried to frame the master into marrying her. Well anyway would you be interested in the job? The pay is decent and it truly is a nice place to work."

"Yes! Yes a thousand times of course!" Serena jumped in her spot for joy and was twirling in circles. "May I start tomorrow? I promise I will work my hardest."

Sarah nodded her head and explained to Serena how to get there in the morning. Because in the morning is when she would be receiving her assignments for her job. After twenty minutes they parted ways and Serena hurried back to her room at the inn. But first taking care of her stay at the inn and then went to her room for a nights rest. She had a feeling that she might need it.

The morning light streamed through her room as Serena slept on. Slowly the light traveled until it reached the foot of the bed. Ever so slowly it finally reached her face and she scrunched her face and hid underneath the pillow. It wasn't until five minutes later as she was still in bed did she recall that this morning she had somewhere to be. Namely her new job at a house that took quite some time to get to. After realizing this she scrambled out of her bed and started getting ready.

"No, I cannot be late on my very first day!" As she grabbed her hair ribbon she took two apples from her knapsack and ate them in a hurry.

As she exited her room she already saw the shopkeepers opening up their stores and stalls. It was still to early and there were few people around probably still making their breakfast for their husbands and children. As she scurried along the dirt path she slowed down to a walk. It would take her about thirty minutes she judged to get to the house. No point in arriving winded and she cannot do anything for awhile.

As she walked and admired the sight of this town she took notice that was a lack in young men. The ones that she did find were already married, judging by the woman at their sides. She did find it very annoying that she could not spot any single unmarried non-betrothed young men in the town. It was as if they were in hiding somewhere.

__

Just my luck to go to a town that has no eligible men. She shook her head. _Maybe there might be some passing through and I can meet one. I'll ask Sarah about that when I see her._

As she approached a small hill she looked over, and stopped in her tracks. In the morning it really didn't look to bad, but at night that could be a different story all together. On either side of the road was a cluster of trees, too small to be a forest. But big enough to hide someone or many people in the shadows. Waiting for an unsuspecting person. Snapping out of her thoughts she quickened her pace and briskly walked along the path.

"Finally! I thought that I would just keep on walking forever." While smiling at the house in front of her, "That is truly an impressive house."

She stopped to admire the house in front of her. It looked to be a two or even possibly three-story brick house the color of a deep maroon. The door had a mini porch cover over it as well as a mat to wipe the dirt off of shoes. To the right of her she saw a stable with at least six horses inside and people tending to their care. Unlike other houses that she had seen while coming here, this house had grass surrounding it. Not to mention, not far from the house there is meadow with numerous flowers of different kinds. But the one thing that took her breath away was the view to the left of the house. Rows and rows of grapevines stretching farther than her sight could see. Obviously her employer was in the wine and champagne business.

Quickly she walked to the front door and knocked. After her four knock the door opened to reveal a woman with hair that almost looked like a deep purple color. The woman eyed Serena then smiled at her as she stepped aside.

"Welcome Serena. I hope that the long walk didn't tire you out so much." Serena concluded that the woman in front of her was Sarah. "Did you have something to eat yet? We will head to the kitchen first; I have left your list there. Then we shall go to the den, I'm afraid I have to go very fast all right."

"Yes, I have already eaten thank you though." She timidly smiled at Sarah who led her into the kitchen. "Do not worry Sarah I understand, you have your own chores to tend."

Serena observed the kitchen since she was waiting for Sarah to find what she was looking for. It was setup very neat and tidy; not one thing was out of place. The entire kitchen sparkled as if it was never used at all; the floor was swept and polished until it shined with the morning light that poured in from the kitchen window. Once Sarah found what she was looking for she waved to Serena for her to follow. As they approached the den area Sarah stopped and turned to smile at Serena.

"Welcome to the job Serena and I hope that you can keep up the pace and your list of things to do also known as your chores." Showing her around the first floor of the house, Sarah gave her list of her chores that she must do.

"Your job is to make the master of the house bed and tidy up his room. Second is to dust his office room and also the den. You are also responsible for cleaning the rooms on the third floor. After which then as nightfall comes you are also responsible for making dinner and then to clean up the kitchen and then you can go home. I suggest that you clean the rooms on the third floor first then move onto dusting and knock on his office door. Also on the bedroom door just in case he is inside. Do you have any questions Serena?"

Trying to remember everything the lady was saying she quickly responded. "No I have no questions, but actually just one. Am I going to meet him?" She started to wring her hands together.

Turning around she smiled at her "Yes you will but when he sends one of us for you and talks to you in his office. He is normally away on business and will only meet him for a short amount of time."

Being dismissed she went up to the third floor and saw that the rooms were assigned to her were the four bedrooms there. "Well I'll just get started right now."

Entering the first door to her right she stared in awe at the decor of the room. Against the far wall of the room there was a queen-sized bed with a deep green comforter cloaking it. The rugs of the room were a deep red color with swirls of the matching green interwoven into them. On either side of the bed there were nightstands with a lamp adorning each one. Across from the bed there was a small desk and a chair with another lamp sitting on top of the desk. On the wall there hung a mirror roughly three feet in length. Snapping out of her awe in the room she set to work cleaning it.

As she finished polishing the bed she picked up her cleaning supplies and placed them in her kit. She took one more look at the room. Indeed it really did sparkle brightly from her thorough cleaning. Smiling softly she exited the room and went to sit on the stairs.

She then continued to go to the other rooms to clean them as well. The décor of the other rooms, were similar to one another.

__

It seems that each of the rooms has a different personality from each other. She creased her eyebrows. _But_ _it seems as if they are rarely used at all._

As she was finishing the fourth room she sat down on the floor for a bit to catch her breath. "I never knew it would be so hard. That is enough of a break time to start dusting his office first I guess."

Getting the duster and heading down the steps she made a mental note to take a look around the house more when she took her break. Reaching his office door she opened it and went inside to see shelves line two of the walls and a desk with a chair and two opposite the desk. All the furniture was done in a deep cherry wood material. The room gave off the air of a pure businessman and it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Okay now let me see, yes I'll just start dusting and it shouldn't take that long."

With that said she started to dust his books, desk and chairs. Everything in the room needed to be dusted and polished to a shine. The dusting part did not take long, but the polishing of the furniture did. Having already done the four bedrooms on the third floor previously she had come up with a solution. In other words polish the big furniture first, then the smaller ones. By the time she was polishing her desk the sun was beginning to set.

After another two hours Serena was finished dusting and she moved onto her last task for the day and that was to just dust his room. As she entered it appeared to be dark even with the shutters open to let in the remaining sun light. The room had a spicy smell mixed with something else and it got to her.

"Whoever he is he sure knows how to pick his cologne and how to make his room smell good." Dusting his desk and then other things she dusted the bed frame and was done since his room was dusted everyday.

As she was sniffing some more of his cologne Sarah walked into the room. Quirking an eyebrow up she coughed to get Serena's attention. Seeing as that didn't work she tried again but a lot louder than before.

"Serena!" Serena quickly set down the cologne and whirled to face Sarah.

"Sarah! I was just finishing up in here. I just wanted to know what kind of person he is." She groped for her duster and upon finding it started to dust. "I mean I was just wondering when he was actually coming back to his home. I realized that I never did ask you that question."

Sarah quietly laughed at her behavior and walked over to where she was concentrating on an imaginary dust bunny in the corner of the room. Gently taking the duster from her hands she walked Serena over to a chair and had her sit down. Taking a quick survey of the room, she had to admit, she had never seen his room this clean before. Though it still held the air of a man who didn't like people entering or intruding upon his life.

"Well I was just coming in here to check on you to see how you are doing." She stared back at Serena. "As for your question of when he will be back, it will be a week from tomorrow. So don't you worry about anything. I am sure that he will approve of you. As for the week long wait, it will pass by in no time."

Serena just nodded her head to Sarah's response and watched her as she walked out. Sarah stopped took one more look at the master's room and turned to smile at Serena. "By the way, you did an excellent job. I have never seen his room so thoroughly cleaned before." Sarah then continued walking and left Serena to her thoughts.

"He is going to be here in a week. I wonder what he looks like." Serena continued to ponder and then halted in her actions. "Sarah!"

She quickly ran after her superior for two reasons. The first was to find out if there were any available men in this town. The second being of a work related question, well sort of. As she caught up with Sarah she bent over a little ways to regain her breath.

"Sarah, I was meaning to ask you this. Are there any available men in this town?"

Sarah slyly narrowed her eyes at her and wondered where this was heading. "Well, now the only available men in this town are in their late fifties. All of the young men move to different towns to find a nice young woman to marry." She watched Serena's facial expression; her eyes bulged out as her mouth gaped open

"You mean that there are no available men in this town? But, that is highly impossible." Serena started to walk away then recalled the second question that she wanted to ask her, "Sarah by the way, can I have my duster back?"

Sarah looked down at her hands and indeed she still had the duster clasped in her left hand. Laughing she handed the cleaning instrument back to Serena as they laughed about the thing. Though Serena was still wondering how a town could survive without the next generation growing up in the town. But then there might be some stranger things still to come.

__

One more week and then I will be able to meet the master of this house. Since what Sarah said about the only available men were out of their prime So is my employer.

"So, it is safe to assume that my employer is in his late fifties." She continued to clean, now armed with her duster. "Maybe working for an old man won't be so bad after all."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Just wanted to tell the two people who reviewed my story thank you so much. This is my first story and at least I know that some people find it a bit interesting thank you again. Also reviewing is very nice so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

****

~ 3 ~ Paris, France ~ 3 ~

The palace seemed to be in a solemn state since their Princess had fled the castle. But the one who seemed to be taking it the hardest was Andrew, her brother. He seemed to blame himself for her rash thinking and her ideals. In their position and station the ideas that seemed to fancy everyone else they could not live by.

He had already sent spies to many different locations in search of his sister. Though it would have appeared that she wouldn't stay in any neighboring villages or towns within the reach of the palace.

King Lexington looked at his son who was staring out of the window. He too felt a pang of sadness for his daughter just up and disappearing as she had done. Walking over to him he clasped his shoulder and Andrew turned around to look at him.

"Come on son. The Royal Family of Spain is leaving and we must see them off." As the king walked away from him Andrew commented on something.

"Father last night at the banquet, the Prince did not seem upset at all. He seemed lost in thought more than anything else."

As they walked down the corridor Andrew kept the rest of his thoughts to himself. He wasn't going to leave the palace until he heard solid proof of the whereabouts of his sister. His parents needed him at the moment to know that at least one of their children were safe and where they knew where they were at all times.

As they approached the throne room the sound of voices started to fill the air. In the throne room were the royal family of Spain, the king and queen were talking to their son. The prince looked to be about six feet in height and had coal black hair that matched his fathers and his fathers eyes as well.

"Your majesty." Darien bowed to King Lexington. "I thank you for the banquet that you gave for my parents and I. I also apologize for not saying so the other night."

"That is all right. I am sure that your journey to here tired you out greatly." King Lexington smiled at the young youth.

"There you are King Lexington, we were starting to worry about you." King Marques laughed aloud as he spotted the other king. "Well now let us get down to business. As you have told me last night about something about your daughter. Is she feeling well today?"

King Lexington stared at him, weighing whether or not he should tell them the truth. "She is still a little under the weather. She has taken some time to get fresh air for awhile."

King Marques nodded his head and gestured for his son and wife to step forward. "I am sure that you know my son Darien. He wasn't there at the banquet last night. But of course you did meet my wife, Angelina. She is the angel in my life."

The Queen of Spain bowed slightly with a small smile on her face. She was short in height but held an air of authority all around her. "Ruben you flatter me so! But Jared, where is your wife Marie?"

Jared looked around him and noticed that she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly the person in question walked through the main doors of the throne room and joined her husband by his side. She bowed to the other royally and smiles at her husband and son.

"Ruben, Angelina. I apologize for my tardiness. Some maids were having trouble and I stopped to help them sort out the mess."

"It is all right, really. Lets go and talk before I have to leave." Angelina smiled at Marie as the two queens left to go and chat while their husbands talk.

Ruben turned to look at Jared and held up a piece of paper in his hands. "I have brought the contract that will unite our two countries Jared! Just think our two children will be married in no time."

As he set the paper down on the table he quickly signed his name on the binding contract. Ruben then set the pen down and glanced at Jared. He rubbed his goatee as he looked at the emotions that played over Jared's face.

"Ruben, might we make an alteration to the contract?" Ruben's smile faded from his face as he looked at Jared. "If my daughter returns not in love then let our two children get married. But if she returns and is in love, then have our two children not get married."

The king of Spain thought long and hard on this new issue that arose. "King Lexington, we had already discussed the parameters of this contract. But nonetheless I shall agree. But with a stipulation of my own. If she comes back by her freewill or not before she originally was to return, then she must marry my son."

Having said that King Ruben Marques quickly wrote that into the contract and stared at King Lexington. His smile did not return to his face, and King Lexington knew that he had pushed the King of Spain just a little to far. After all he didn't want to have a war with Spain, though he knew that King Marques would never do such a thing.

King Lexington stared at the three of them then at his son. He seemed to have aged by many years and he looked at the contract that was on the table. He thought over some more and knew that maybe some good would come out of it.

__

For the good of our two countries

With that thought in mind King Jared Lexington picked up a pen and wrote his signature on the contract. "Very well, now it is sealed. I wish all of you a safe journey back to your home. We shall see each other in two years, for the joining of our countries, if she is not in love. Or before hand, in love or not."

****

~ % ~ % ~ % ~ % ~ % ~

Four months pasted by and on that night Heero the master of the house came home and went straight to his room to sleep. He placed his travel bag by the foot of his bed. It had taken him longer than he originally thought that it would, practically 3 months and 3 weeks longer. The business trip was long and tiring, he felt the need to sleep due to the long travel by boat. As he laid his head on his pillow he insistently fell into a deep slumber.

In the morning Serena along with six other housemaids came inside talking and laughing. That seemed to be the routine now, ever since Serena's first day at the manor. It seemed that from then on she had a set routine of doing her chores. During her first three days it had taken her the entire day to clean the part of the manor that was assigned to her. Now it did not take her as long as it had before.

Whenever she got done early she would then go around to the others and help them. All of the others thanked her for showing them such kindness. Though the work seemed easy, keeping a manor of this estate clean was hard work.

"By the way Serena the master of the house should already be home. So don't forget to knock okay dear?"

"I wondered what could have possibly delayed him in returning to his home? I mean for a man his age, he shouldn't be doing hard traveling." Serena gathered her supplies, and Sarah looked at her strangely.

"Well Serena remember what I said. Don't worry I will come and retrieve you later. Now off you go and have fun." Sarah smiled as she watched Serena go.

Turning around she replied "Of course I won't forget and now I must be off to finish my duties." Serena had gotten used to the routine that she was in and it took her no time to clean the four bedrooms and the master bedroom, as well as the den and the kitchen. Approaching the bedroom to get it out of the way first she remembered to knock. Hearing no answer she entered and saw that he wasn't inside. She stepped inside to clean and tidy up his room.

She hummed a tune that her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. She had always found it comforting for when she was scared or nervous. Today was no exception; she was a complete wreck on the inside. She knew very well that he was back in his home today.

__

He probably has gray hair and cannot see to well anyway.

In her minds eye she had the picture of him always bossing his maids around. As she dusted the furniture she gathered the linens off of all the beds and placed fresh new ones on them. She quickly placed them all into a pile in the middle of the floor, as a reminder to herself. _Take the sheets to be washed and have them hanging to dry before nightfall._

After a bit over an hour she came out with the dirty sheets in tow and took them to the laundry maids. "I'll come back to check on them later." They nodded their heads they continued to wash.

Then walking to his business door Sarah stopped her from knocking, "Don't Serena not before you've meet him. Have you already done the den?"

"No not yet I usually save that for last."

"Well go do that and I'll tell him that you're waiting to meet him."

Walking to the den to dust and clean then decided to first see if anything else needed to be taken down to be washed. Serena then finally went into the den to clean. She dusted the tables and lamps and the furniture and cleaned the pictures hanging on the wall. She was glancing at the hallway that led to her boss' study area. He was in there; it was obvious because Sarah had stopped her from knocking on the door. "Well now what to do? I guess this is resting time. I'll look at some of the things."

Meanwhile Sarah was telling Heero about Serena the new girl. "She really is an excellent person to have around. She really does pull her weight and even has enough time to help out the others. She is a real dear and very sweet. Also she has asked to meet you as well, I guess to see that you approve of her working here."

Looking up from his papers towards Sarah he only nodded his head. "Very well Sarah you can show her in here and I'll talk to her. It seems that she needs some more chores to do."

Turning around to leave the office she went into the den and called Serena. "Serena he is waiting for you just go on in." Getting up from the sofa she walked over to the door. Opening the door and going inside she closed it behind her and stood in front of his desk.

Looking at him he was also standing but staring at some papers on his desk and reading. She glanced at him from underneath her eyelashes, seeing that he had the most unruly dark brown hair that she ever saw. His height was an astonishing 5'8" compared to her 5'0". He also had the most gorgeous of faces and not to mention that his overall appearance was handsome. Looking up from his papers he caught her glancing at him and she quickly lowered her eyes again. But she got a peek at his eyes the color of a deep blue, Prussian blue actually. Also being caught looking she lowered her gaze and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"What is the matter?" His voice was firm and commanding. The kind of voice that made you fear being punished if you disobeyed.

"Nothing sir. It's just that I thought you were an old man." Her blush deepened as she spoke what she was thinking. He didn't even flinch at her comment. "I thought that you were in your late fifties."

"I hardly think that being 24 qualifies as being old." His gaze left his papers as he now stared at her. "Enlighten me on how old you are then."

She barely was able to not fidget in her spot. His gaze was making her nervous as it was. "I am only 17 sir."

"Your name is Serena is that correct?"

"Y…Yes sir."

Looking at her seeing that she still had her gaze directed downward he looked her over. Nice long golden yellow hair that reached down towards mid-thigh, her figure was one that any woman would die to have, and her face was very beautiful especially with the slight blush.

"Raise your eyes." Timidly obeying she meet his gaze and froze for looking into those eyes of his. The nicest pair of blue eyes. The color of the ocean on a thunderstorm night.

"Sarah has informed me that you have been working here for about a week. Doing a very good job, good to the point where you have time to help others with their chores as well as take extended breaks." Walking from behind his desk he came towards her and stood three feet from her. "With that much free time I think that you can take on some more chores as well. Don't you agree?"

Looking shocked and trying to make sense out of the situation she answered. "But sir the work I do is tiring and the same amount as any other maid that you have here in your house. I do my work and take only a few breaks I work hard. I am good at what I do and yes I do finish early but-"

"That is quite enough out of you Serena. Even if you do have the same amount of work as the others then it wouldn't hurt for you to have more to keep you busy. After all doing nothing for hours, is considered lazy to me." The look of shock on her face and then anger didn't surprise Heero. What did surprise him was that she blew up in his face.

"LAZY! You're calling me lazy! I work from the moment that I set foot in this house and don't stop until I'm done with my chores. After that I go around and help the other housemaids finish their chores so that they can have a chance to rest." She took a moment to catch her breath, "And you call that being lazy; you must have a weird definition of being lazy. Maybe if you actually get off your high horse and stop being 'lazy' then maybe you would see how hard not only I work but all the others!"

The maids were leaning against the outside of the door listening to every word that was being said. "Do you think she's going to get fired Melissa?"

"Who knows maybe he is going to punish her and I hope he doesn't. Serena really is a hard worker and she sticks up for all of us." Another maid voiced her opinion.

Narrowing his eyes he approached her and his height forced her to look up to meet his gaze. "It would do you good to learn and know that I am the boss of this house."

"And a very mean one!" Serena shot back at him.

He studied her appearance. She defied him while all of the other maids bent to his will. Here she was staring at him as if he was also her equal. An untamed fire danced in her eyes, he could tell by her posture that she was a fighter.

"You would be wise to watch your tongue! Since you're so high-spirited you wouldn't mind having this chore. Go to the market and pick up some mangos I'm sure you can find it now!" Storming out of the room the other maids scurried to get back to their chores. When they saw her she was fuming mad and didn't bother to hide it.

"That arrogant man!" She stormed out of the house towards the market.

"Well," Melissa began, "Maybe they will learn to get along? I mean they cannot be working in such as disruptive manner. I'm pretty sure that once they both have the time to cool down they'll forget all about this right?"

The other maids looked at anything else but at Melissa, who slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Why are you ladies not working?" All of their backs stiffened and then they quickly set to cleaning. "So, it is true to what she says. I think that maybe she needs to learn some manners."

Heero then walked away towards his office again. Melissa looked at the closed door and promptly sat down on a nearby chair. Fanning herself she looked towards the others who were leaving to go do their chores. Finally she was left alone to ponder on her thoughts.

"Maybe Heero will lighten up on the work for us to do for a change." She stopped fanning herself and stood to go and clean. "I mean with Serena around maybe things will become slightly interesting."

****

~ * ~ The Market Place ~ * ~

Upon entering the market she was pushed aside by all of the other buyers and kept on getting lost. She went from stand to stand looking for mangos that he so much wanted to have. They all laughed in her face and told her to move aside for the real customers that were coming. Not looking where she was going she bumped into another young lady.

"Hey you watch were you're going and to make sure that you look as well!" A lady with a hood covering her face retorted.

"Sorry, you don't need to yell about it!" Serena said as she tried to get her bearings back.

"You have no right to yell at me you servant." She threw her hood off her head and glared at the servant that dared to try and talk to her in such a way.

After getting up and still looking down Serena threw her head up at that remark and was about to give a biting comment back, when she got a good look as to who it was. "Raye is that you?"

Hearing her name being called she looked up as well and was stunned. "Serena no way! What are you doing here?" Pulling her aside to where they had some privacy they continued their conversation.

"I'm a servant for the most horrible person I have ever met before." Serena straightened her hair as she answered Raye's question.

Raye looked at her and asked, "What was it you were looking for here in the market?"

"I was looking for some mangos and they all laughed at me!"

Raye began laughing as well, "Not you too!"

"Sorry but I can't help it. There are no mangos here during the summer! I cannot believe that you fell for something like that! I mean if they were here do you know how disgusting they would taste, unsweetened, dry as a bone and stringy."

Looking shocked she started to mumble "I'm going to get him."

Raye breaking the silence asked the most important question. "When are you going to come home your highness? Your brother Andrew misses you so much as does all your ladies in waiting including me. So do your parents."

"Raye I have already told them that I will be home in two years. I want to see and experience the world and to fall in love. I want to marry for love not forced into a marriage that I will be unhappy in, just to unite Spain with France."

"Your brother won't like that. He'll probably come chase you down and drag you back to the castle!" They both had a good laugh off of that one and then they parted to say good-bye to one another. "Serena who is your 'boss' anyway?"

Turning around for a second she responded "Heero of Venetian."

"Heero huh?" Raye sifted her weight from one foot to another. "Well Serena I hope that you know what you are doing. On a serious note Serena, Andrew is looking for you. He has sent spies all around, so you really don't know who is spying on you right at this moment. I came to check on you, I mean do you know how long I've been searching for you?"

Tilting her head to the side Serena continued to stare at Raye. "No actually I don't. So I guess this is when you tell me."

Smirking at her Raye crossed her arms, "Try four months Princess Serena." Serena's mouth dropped open and she stared wide-eyed at Raye. "So now that I've found you I am going to head back to the palace. Don't worry I promise not to tell Andrew a thing, but I am going to tell the others."

Raye then waved to Serena and walked back out into the crowd. She approached a carriage and another passenger got out and helped her inside. The young man bent down and gave Raye a kiss on the check. _So, Chad accompanied Raye in her search for me._

Snapping back into reality she too exited the alley and started to head for Heero's manor. "Now it is time that I deal with Heero, the bane of my existence. I will not let him talk to me in such a manner, or anyone else! He thinks that he can trick me, boss me, or anything else I don't think so!" Serena then started her trek back to his house, to have a word with Heero.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Well hopefully this was a good chapter. So now please take the time to review if you feel like it. See you in chapter 4. Weasel01


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: disown, denounce

" " Talking

Italics Thinking/Thoughts

AN: Enjoy the chapter everyone.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

As she neared his home she glared daggers at it as she stomped through the door. The other maids stopped what they were doing and stared at Serena as she slammed the front door.

"Where is he?" Rose another maid pointed the down the hall.

Serena gritted her teeth and stomped down the way that was pointed out to. He appeared to be in his office by the location that they had told her. Reaching the room the door was closed. She took this time to compose herself; she closed her eyes and breathed in very deeply. Then opening her eyes she grasped the doorknob and prepared to unleash her fury.

Hearing the door open and close he saw Serena with a look on her face, "There are no mangos here in the summer! Did you know that ignorant one?"

Heero looked at Serena. She seemed to be quite upset. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was drumming her fingernails on her upper arms. Also one of her feet was tapping on the floor. She seemed to be eyeing him a lot since they had met earlier.

"I know I did that so you can learn some manners and act properly. Now that you're back you can start doing your chores again." He saw her eyes widen and she had uncrossed her arms.

"What! I do act properly, more than you do you jack-" He interrupted her before she could finish her statement.

"I highly advise you to not finish that little statement of yours." He was looking at the papers instead of her. "Besides, no lady would ever use such language. Then again you are no lady."

Looking around her she spotted a nice small table holding various objects. One just happened to be a marble prism paperweight. It was a good size, roughly the size of a medium sized tomato. She glanced at the paperweight then at Heero. A smirk appeared on her face as she swiftly picked it up and reeled her arm back, with the full intention of hitting him.

Just as she was about to let loose the dose of medication Heero just happened to choose that moment to glance up. As he did she stopped her action and brought it in front of her face examining it. Knocking her boss unconscious would not be good at all. Though it might straighten him out a bit from being an emotionless rock.

"Serena, out of curiosity. Don't you still have dinner to prepare?" She glanced at him a perplexed look on her face. "You do know dinner right? Be a good servant and go prepare it."

She sighed then an idea popped into her head. "Yes Mr. Heero. Of course, I would just love to go make your dinner."

Turning around she placed the marble object back on the desk and exited the room. "I know just what to make you as well!" She quietly whispered.

Walking down the hall towards the kitchen she rubbed her hands together as she thought of different recipes. Of course she still had two hours of time to think on the issue of his dinner. She still had to clean the kitchen but she was going to do that after she made him dinner. Though she should at least sweep and mop the kitchen floor.

Of course after finding something else to do and helping the others she was ready to make his dinner. She felt that he should have some beef stew that night. Of course with a few minor alterations, such as the beef being to rough and over cooked. Not to mention that a few other things that were going to be added.

"Let's see add some beef, carrots and celery." She looked at the recipe card that she had found on the recipe wheel. "Okay now I just have to wait about ten minutes and then it's done."

Melody entered the house with a small basket in her hands. As she closed the door a wonderful aroma assaulted her senses. She followed the scent and tried to think of what could be making such a wonderful smell. Melody came into the kitchen and smelled the lovely aroma coming from the pot. "Serena that smells delicious I bet that it is also."

"It is try some Melody and tell me if you like the taste." Serena said form her spot over two bowls on the counter. She appeared to be crushing something in them.

Getting a spoon Melody got some and blew to cool it down a bit and tasted it. "I love it! It's absolutely good!"

"Thanks and now for the last two ingredients." Serena walked over to the pot that held Heero's stew and stirred it.

"But Serena it is already done." Melody pointed her spoon at the pot that held the stew. "There is nothing else to add. It is perfect the way it is."

Turning around with a smile on her face she nodded, "I know but Heero will just spit over what I'm going to do to his dinner! Pass me the lime and lemon juice that I squeezed." She pointed to the black bowl that she was hovered over a moment ago.

Melody looked at Serena then at the bowls on the table. Cautiously Melody walked over to them and peered at them. Serena was looking at her with her hand outstretched. Freeing one of her hands from the basket she set it down as she grabbed the bowl.

Passing the bowl to Serena dunked everything into the pot. "Okay now for the last and final ingredient pass me some of that parsley that you just got."

"But Serena, this type of parsley will completely ruin it!" Melody's eyes widened as she stared at the basket. "This parsley wasn't meant to be added to the type of stew that you're making!"

"I know!" Handing her the last item Serena happily put in the parsley and stirred everything. "Perfect. But instead of the two secret ingredients hand me the last two bowls over there please." 

Sighing Melody picked up both the bowls and handed them over. Serena nodded her head in thanks and quickly added them into the pot. Serena didn't tell her what she was adding.

"I just hope that Heero has a stomach of steel." Melody walked over to the pot and peered down. "I don't know if I could handle something like that!"

Grabbing a bowl she filled it up and placed it on the tray with his drink and other things "Let's see what Heero will say after this!" Melody smiled and followed behind Serena to Heero's study room. She waited a ways back for Serena to exit the room.

Walking to his office door and balancing the tray with one arm she knocked and waited until she heard a 'come in' sound. Opening the door she walked into the room not smiling but looking obedient. "Here is your dinner sir I hope that you enjoy it. It's a special recipe of mine and I always have enjoyed it."

Heero glanced up and walked over towards her. "It seems that you have finally learned some manners at last and have stopped being lazy."

Trying hard not to talk back she answered him, "Yes sir I have learned my lesson already. May I be dismissed?"

Looking up into her eyes he saw some playfulness in them but dismissed the thought. "Yes you may go now Serena." Leaving and while doing so had a huge smile on her face. Closing the door behind her she listened intently for his response.

Immediately Melody rushed over to her. "Serena what happened did he say anything to you yet?"

"Shhh…. Melody I'm trying to hear his reaction. Come on and let's see what he'll do!" Laughing along with her she placed her ear against the door as well, and they weren't disappointed either. 

After she left Heero brought the tray to his desk and started to eat the soup. After the first spoonful his face took on a sour look and he spit it out. He raced toward the door and saw Serena and Melody standing before him.

Melody with a scared look on her face along with Serena but a smile on hers. "You Serena will regret that you ruined that meal."

Serena stood there defiant with a smug look on her face. "I highly doubt that."

"Yes, you will, and I will insure that you do. I will not forget this Serena. Not tomorrow but later you will have the chore of your life!" Heero seethed with anger about what he was planning for her. "Lets just call it just deserts."

Turning around and slamming his door Melody hesitantly asked, "Well, does this mean that we can go home?"

"Yeah I think that it does. I'll see you tomorrow Melody." Serena smiled proudly at herself for getting revenge on Heero. Now he was the one to call it a war. She had answered him back.

Turning around Melody grabbed her hand, "But Serena it is getting late! Surely you don't expect to travel at such a late hour by yourself!"

"I have to I still need to do the kitchen and you need to put those herbs away which won't take anytime. Now go!"

Leaving Serena Melody did finish putting the herbs away and when all the other servants were leaving she turned around saw that Serena was still doing the dishes. _Take care Serena_.

Meanwhile Serena had just finished with the last of the dishes and went to go get the tray in Heero's office so that she could leave and go home. Knocking she heard a disgruntled 'come in' and upon entering he looked up to see who it was.

"What are you still doing here Serena?" Looking up he was annoyed to see which of his maids had stayed to finish some last minute chores.

Picking the tray up she merely responded, "Getting this tray so I can wash it then go home."

"It shouldn't have taken that long to do. At such an hour you should have already gone home." He quickly signed some papers as she went about her duties.

"I don't leave a chore undone; I was raised to finish what I start. Good night sir." Exiting the room he was just worried, after all she was a very attractive female.

****

~ * ~ Paris, France ~ * ~

Raye had returned from her trip with her husband Chad. She never did tell the others her true purpose in her 'vacation'. Sometimes those three, especially Lita and Mina, were very dramatic. She looked down at her red dress. It was perfect for the sunny summer day that they were having.

As she was walking around the palace grounds gardens she bumped into Mina and the other girls. "Hey Raye what's up? Miss the Princess?" Mina smiled at Raye.

Turning around she nodded her head and continued to walk with them. "Well don't worry his majesty has sent out troops to go and find her. Serena can't be that far. Oh yes we didn't ask how your trip was that you took months ago."

She fidgeted in her spot as she looked at them, really it seemed that they would take the news hard. But being that they were her friends they had a right to know.

"It was lovely actually and I bumped into someone." Raye had her back facing them.

Perking their ears up they dragged Raye to the nearest bench in the Princess' garden. "Well spill was he cute!" Lita was just bursting to know.

"Lita it was a she." Looking up she saw that they were all on the opposite end of the bench. "Huh? You guys what is wrong?"

"How could you Raye! Now we know why you took that vacation. It was to get a new best friend to replace all of us!" Lita narrowed her eyes at Raye as she hugged her arms around herself.

"Okay what are -" Raye was cut off my Mina.

"Raye how can you be so cruel! Haven't we been there for you? Like FRIENDS so should be, like BEST FRIENDS are?" Mina pointed an accusing finger at her as she pulled out a tissue to dab at her eyes.

"Mina I did no such thi-" again she was cut off, but by Amy.

"Raye you could have at least warned us of your other alternate motives for going traveling to acquire another friendship to end ours at just some spontaneous moment!" Amy looked at Raye she seemed to have gotten a little red in the face, most likely from embarrassment.

Raye had closed her eyes counting to ten. One of her eyes was twitching as she tried to calm done. "You guys! I bumped into Serena!"

Immediately they were hounding her with questions. "Stop it! First off she is working for someone named Heero of Venetian. Making her life miserable but insists that she wants to find true love."

Mina clutched her hands in front of her heart and batted her eyelashes. "How romantic!"

"Just don't let the prince know though okay!" Lita nodded her head at Raye's statement while offering her advice.

"Know about what, you know where she is don't you?" Prince Andrew had chosen that moment to walk into the clearing that they were in at the current moment.

Turning around they came face to face with none other than Prince Andrew himself. "Of course not we have got to go!" Lita quickly replied as her eyes got wide and she stood up. Then walking, she quickly got to the edge of the garden then picked up her dress a little and ran.

Mina started to laugh nervously as she waved to Andrew. "Bye, see 'ya!" She too followed Lita's example and got out of the area.

Andrew turned towards the last two women in the garden and waited for one of them to answer him. As Amy and Raye tried to think of something, anything really, to help them in their current situation. As they opened their mouths to answer him someone came jogging into the area.

"Amy! It's good that I found you! Lita and Mina had informed me that you were looking for me." He came and gently took her hand and giving it a kiss. "So dear, I think that we should return home do you not agree?"

Amy nodded her head at her husband and blushed. He could still make her blush like a young maiden who was being courted. "Yes, of course Greg." She nodded her head towards Andrew and he in return.

As Greg tucked her arm into his he turned towards Raye. "Raye, Chad was looking for you. He said something about you and him having dinner at the restaurant in town. He had said to meet him at the front entrance of the castle. Also I was to escort you since it is on our way."

Raye sighed in relief and stood up and followed behind her two friends. "Thank you that is too kind of you Greg. See you later Prince Andrew."

As the three walked away Andrew crossed his arms and shook his head. _Those four women were sly and sneaky when they wanted to be._

"I know those girls know where Serena is! But how to make them go into action to lead me to where Serena is staying." He reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck as he tried to relieve the tension. "Serena is going to get an earful from me when I find her."

A person came running towards him and they exchanged a few words. The person swiftly left just as they had came and left Andrew to ponder with the information that was given.

****

~ * ~ Heero's Manor ~ * ~

The week came and went with his manor that was usually quiet was in an all out battlefield between the two. The other servants found it quite interesting to see who would win, after all bets were placed weekly. Sometimes Serena would win and other times it was Heero, but mainly Serena won. Cleaning the den and dusting Heero came in behind her and poked her in her side.

"Ouch! What is it that you would like done now? Let me guess you want me to comment on your lack of a personality."

Turning around she saw that he wore his smirk smile for her. "You know Serena, I was just talking to Noel," Walking around the den making sure everything was fine. "That today you wouldn't mind feeding his pigs their lunch today. So have a good time and see you after you get trampled."

Leaving the den Serena set down her duster and took off her apron. "Well how bad can feeding pigs be anyway?"

Walking outside she asked Jonthan about Noel. He had informed her that he lived ten minutes away. As she was walking she looked at all of the scenery that she was walking past. There was an open field, meadow really, she made a note to come back to the meadow after she had acquired some free time to herself.

Walking up to the house she saw a man in his fifties carrying a huge bucket of pig food. He looked up and smiled at her and then she walked over to meet him as he set the bucket down.

"You must be Serena. Heero had told me that you would help feed my pigs." He looked at her and scrunched his eyebrows. "Though I don't think that you will be able to handle my pigs. They are a bit rough little things."

Laughing she attempted to pick up the bucket with both hands. "Noel trust me. I can handle any situation that is thrown at me! Just lead me to their pigpen and I will handle the rest. There is nothing to it from what I know."

He shrugged his shoulders and started walking to the right of his house where squealing could be heard. In the pen she could see at least twenty pigs varying in size. They lifted their heads and started towards where they were approaching the pen.

"Now Serena be careful all right. These pigs are very rough." She nodded her head as Noel left to go do whatever it was he needed to do.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard now should it." She walked towards the door and opened the pen and carrying the bucket with her. "After all pigs are rumored to be gentle creatures. I guess your rough because of all of your loud squealing."

"Ah!" Landing face first in the mud Serena sat up and was immediately pushed over by another pig. The bucket in hand she quickly got up and poured the contents into the trough. In doing so she heard loud squealing and turned around. "It can't be! No, no wait! At least let me get out of the way!" The pigs pushed her out of the way again she landed on her stomach face in the mud. While on her back the little pigs were trampling over her back. After the last one past she pulled herself up and eyed the pigs, "I will see one of you on my breakfast plate one day you overgrown pieces of bacon and ham!"

Getting up she attempted to wipe the mud off of her face as best as she could. Noel had come back outside seeing the final result of his pigs. He started to chuckle at her appearance and helped her out of the pen.

"Serena, I think that the pigs pulled one over you!" She pouted at him as she tried to wipe off the mud. "I think that you may have a pig mud pie on your back as well."

"I didn't need to hear that Noel!" She closed her eyes and concentrated on one thing revenge. "I am going to make Heero pay for this."

Serena walked to the house as Noel tried to offer her something to help clean herself up with. Instead she said that the satisfaction of seeing Heero would soothe her just fine.

Hearing the front door slam he knew she was back and was most likely covered from head to toe with mud. He wasn't disappointed in the least when he saw her enter into his study. "You know that you're putting mud on my carpet Serena."

Walking up to his desk she stated "I'll do more than that if you want to see what this little servant girl can do!" An idea forming into her mind she left to go and slammed the door behind her as well.

Heero just chuckling about her appearance and the fire in her blue eyes that he sparked by the pig incident. "Yeah right, what is she going to actually do to me anyway?"

A few minutes passed and then he heard a knocking on his door. He told the person to come in and when he looked up it was Serena. Of course she was still caked in mud and still accompanied with a stench of something. She smiled slyly at him as she slowly walked towards him, her hands behind her back.

"Heero, you really shouldn't underestimate me. After all I just thought of something. You are lazy and resemble a pig." She brought her hands in front of her.

She smiled at him as she thought of her revenge. He finally took notice of what she was smiling and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Serena you wouldn't dare." Her smile grew even more.

"Oh but Heero I would!" Then she slammed and smeared the contents into his hair and onto his face. "Now this is what I like to call a pig mud pie. Courtesy of a little pig that should be bacon and ham one day."

Heero stood up and wiped at his face. As he got the contents off of his face he glared at Serena. "You just put pig cr-"

Serena interrupted him. "Of course Heero! After all I just wanted to return the courtesy."

****

~ * ~ Paris, France ~ * ~

"Raye so what are we going to do about Serena?" All of the girls were crowded in Amy's room against her protests and were in the middle of discussing about their princess.

"I don't know what to do…maybe one of us can go there and try to talk some sense into her?" Mina having said that just wanted her friend and princess to return home where she belonged.

"But Mina!" Lita stood up and waved her arms around frantically, "Haven't you ever wanted to do something completely unexpected of you and some adventure to boot? The life of a princess is a boring one and remember what she had told us? Don't forget she promised all of us and her family."

"Quote unquote 'I am going to be gone for only two years. In that time if I have not found someone to marry for love. Then I shall marry for duty.'" Amy repeated the short version of what Serena had told them.

"Thanks Amy for repeating that again." Mina sarcastically answered.

"Guys, but even though I really didn't get to talk to her for long she really was steaming mad at the guy. She had already declared war between the two of them!" Raye scrunched up her eyebrows together in concentration.

"This is interesting! I have always been the one to sense love in the air!" Mina with her finger pointing into the air continued, "I say that one of us goes there and talk with her about the subject. And since it was my idea, I should do it!"

Looking around she saw that the others had weary looks on their faces, "Oh come on guys its not like I'm going to be cooking anything!"

"Yeah, but you could still produce the same results as before! That's what we're afraid of!" Lita answered as he clutched her stomach in mock pain.

Then Mina threw a pillow at the offender, Lita to be more exact then a pillow fight was declared. While fighting they didn't hear the knocking and the prince entering into the room. A pillow accidentally hit him in his face as he was about to ask them something. Immediately the pillow fight ceased and they turned to face Prince Andrew.

"Okay I know that you know where my sister is and I want to know now!" Settling back down they bowed to show their respect and tried to answer him.

Raye hesitantly began. "Well Prince…you see I saw her…"

Amy picked up for Raye. "Raye THOUGHT she saw her."

Immediately Mina stood up to help Raye and Amy. "Yes, yes she thought she saw her with a man with a monkey!"

Lita tried to save the value of their excuse from where Mina had left off. "Uh, yeah! A man with a monkey that could dance to music! But it turned out that it wasn't her! In fact the woman had shorter hair and way lighter shade than the Princess' hair."

"Yeah, right I believe that right now as I believe you guys can actually not have a pillow fight every time your in Amy's room. Anyway I just came to say that I will be leaving to go and find my sister. I won't return until I find her or until the two years of the contract come into place. So ladies I wish you good fortune. Just to let you know the cities that she can possibly be in are numbered now." Exiting the room they turned to each other.

"Mina you should head out to that town right now, you should reach it by morning. Hitch a ride with one of the merchants that delivers some vegetables. I believe that she has a room somewhere there so just ask around."

Andrew stood outside the door and listened in on their conversation. He knew that they wouldn't leave right away. More on when he least expected it, so he knew that when it came to them and their planning it would give anyone a headache. He would just have to wait for his informants to return with more useful information for him.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So hopefully this chapter was good. I attempted to make it a good one at least. Please review. Thank you. Weasel01


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I really shouldn't have to tell you what goes here.

"" Talking

Italics thoughts/thinking

Chapter 5

Mina took to planning at a furious pace that sent the others to have a massive headache. She tossed around clothing trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for when she would go and see Serena. As she tossed her twentieth dress Lita had finally had it with Mina and her indecisiveness.

"Mina, wear the red dress right here. The cloak that goes with it is currently in your hand and your hair is fine." Lita threw the dress at the stunned girl and stormed out of the room.

"Well Mina." Raye smoothed her dress down a bit as she smirked at her friend. "I would say that you have about ten minutes to get ready and go hitch that ride!"

Mina pouted at Raye and Amy, who were currently picking up the discarded dresses. Finally she submitted to their will and went to go and change. As Mina was busy changing Lita had returned to wherever she had gone and with a package in her hands.

The three of them walked Mina down towards the marketplace where there were carts leaving to go to the different towns. One cart though was not part of the others; it appeared that the two people were waiting for another person to join them. As Mina approached the cart she scrunched her eyes to try and get a better look to see who the two people were.

"No! Lita how could you!" Mina turned sharply to face her smirking friend.

Lita for her part shoved the package she had been carrying and gave to Mina. "Well, Mina. I had told your brothers that you missed them and you ALWAYS wanted to go and travel a bit with them."

Mina shook her fist at the three laughing women and marched over to the cart. Her brothers were laughing as well as they helped their baby sister into the cart.

"Well Mina look at it this way." Jerome said as he took hold of the reins. "We can keep an eye on you for at least awhile."

"Yes, and make sure that no shop comes within 5 feet of you!" Jonathan joined in the laughter as he sat on the opposite side of Mina. "You are a self-proclaimed shopping monster!"

"I am not that horrible!" Mina's face turned red as she stared at Jonathan. "Anyway, I am on a mission, no a quest and it concern's neither of you two. This quest is so important, I shouldn't even be talking about it."

With that said Mina adjusted the package and sat back in silence. Jerome and Jonathan looked at each other, then at their little sister. As they looked back up both held smirks on their faces and mouthed, 'The quest is shopping.'

** The Marketplace **

Finally after what had seemed like hours the trio finally arrived in the town. The minute that their cart had stopped Mina had jumped off and practically ran. As she was running she shouted over her shoulder that she would meet up with them later on in the day tomorrow.

The search seemed to her a bit hopeless. The shops were closing up for the day and not many people were out still. Some mothers were trying to get their children inside to eat their dinners. Others were vigorously trying to make a last minute sale of an item to a few straggling customers. As Mina walked the streets she looked around at all of the inns and drinking houses.

"Which one is she staying in?" Mina clutched her package tighter to herself as she wandered some more. A person's voice broke her free of her thoughts.

"Serena, is that you?" Mina turned around at the sound of the voice. An old woman carrying a basket of corn was headed in the same direction. "Oh my, I'm sorry dear, but I thought you looked just like a nice young lady at the local inn. Her name is Serena Marquis."

Mina smiled at the old woman and stopped walking to wait for her to catch up. "So madam, do you know where I can find her? She is a friend of mine and I came to give her something. I'm afraid sometimes it is hard to keep track of where she is always going."

The old woman nodded her head and guided Mina towards the inn and talking with her. As they reached the door Mina held the door open and let the woman pass. As Mina stepped inside she went up the stairs and turned left. Coming to the fourth door that the old woman had told her was Serena's Mina took a deep breath.

Knocking on the door she heard a mumbling sound and footsteps. As the door opened Serena who was yawning greeted her. As Serena opened her eyes and saw who was on the other side, she immediately hugged Mina and dragged her inside to find out what was going on back at home. Also to see how her brother and parents were doing as well.

As Serena shut and locked the door behind her she ushered Mina to sit on the bed. As Mina sat down Serena lit an oil lamp to bring more light into the room.

"Mina! Let me guess Raye told you guys." Serena yawned again as she finished her statement.

"Yeah, and Lita sent this to you." Mina handed her the package that she was holding. "It's an early birthday present for you. That is from all of us to you, but Lita was the actual person to make it. She had said that I would bring disaster upon it."

Laughing Serena opened the package and smiled at what was inside. As she carefully lifted out the contents of the box she looked at it. It was delicately decorated with care and skill by a steady hand. Serena set it down on the table and admired it.

"Mian, the cake is lovely." Serena raised her eyebrows. "But I think that you should get some rest as I should as well. So now Mina what are you doing here really? Is something wrong back at home? Well come on and spill already!"

Mina laughed as she held her sides. "Settle down! No everyone's doing fine and I'm here to see how you are, I will be leaving tomorrow around well I'm not sure. But there is something Serena, your brother has left to come and find you."

Turning around she looked wide-eyed at her friend and knew she was telling the truth. "Well then I guess that we must come to that when it comes my way. Now then lets get some sleep, I'll show you were I work in the morning."

"All right Serena!" Mina stood up then looked around. "But where will I sleep?"

The bright sun in the morning brought a smile onto Serena's face as she stretched in the morning's rays. Though she immediately regretted her stretching when a sharp pain ran down her right arm. Having given Mina her bed the other night had proven just how painful the floor truly was.

Slowly standing she walked over to the bed and hovered over the sleeping occupant. She took one look and an evil smile overtook her face as she yanked the sheets off the bed. In tow with the sheets was Mina who tumbled to the floor and was by that time trying to wake up.

"Serena…why did you just toss me out of a wonderful sleep?" Mina smoothed her hair down as she stood up yawning and made the bed. "What is the big rush this morning?"

"Well if you remembered from last night. I told you that I am going to show where I work. Also you are going to be able to meet my oh so 'generous' boss." Serena punctuated as she roughly fluffed the pillows on the bed.

"Well now it is time to bring Operation: Ants into action! Oh is this going to be fun and I can't wait for his reaction to this little stunt!" Mina stared at Serena as she gathered clothing and other materials.

Mina decided that it would be best to follow her princess' example. Getting up she took her bath and got dressed and headed out to wait for Serena outside and to watch the part of town to come to life. As Mina waited she saw her one of her brothers walking towards her and not to happy at that either. She quickly forced a smile to come onto her face as she continued to stare at her impending doom. Just then, Serena exited a large jar of ants in tow with her tucked under her arm and then placed into a bag. Walking over to her friend and touched her shoulder.

Mina broke eye contact and quickly grabbed Serena's hand and literally ran in the direction that Serena was throwing out to her. As they made it towards the path with the woods on the side Mina finally started to walk at a much slower pace.

"By the way Serena, what in the world are you doing with a jar of ants, and a very large jar?" Mina slowly took in deep breaths after she finished asking her question.

Smiling and still staring straight ahead Serena just simply replied, "It's for my boss for a little bit of pay back for making me feed some pigs and getting trampled in the process. Really he was the one that started this war. Mina you know that I was raised to finish what I started, and I assure you I didn't start this he did…but I intend to finish it!"

Shaking her head thinking that her friend has finally matched her rival in the revenge department. "Well just tell me how your prank went all right!"

"Sure thing Mina!" Serena took a quick look at Mina who was smirking at her and had her eyes narrowed. "Mina, why are you staring at me in that creeping way?"

"Well Serena, never before have you let a man get you so angry." Mina placed her hands behind her back. "In fact this is the first time ever that you are not backing down. In fact you seem to enjoy making him all angry."

Serena just stared at him as they walked. "Mina, I will admit that he may have some soft spots. Which of course I have yet to see. But I don't want to have him as my enemy. I admit he is rather cute…in a evil, self-absorbed kind of way."

"Evil? Serena I thought you thought that evil is actually is a prank that went wrong." Mina glanced at Serena, whose eyes started to narrow slowly into slits.

"Well let me correct myself. Mina evil is not a prank gone bad, it is a twisted plot that has Heero as my employer."

** Heero's Manor **

"Wait right here Mina I'll be right back. I just need to hide the ants until night time." Serena said as she walked out of the room.

"No problem." Leaving Mina in the den Serena went to the garden house and hide the ants there already with food, water and air for them.

Meanwhile in the house Mina was looking around at the pictures in the den when she felt a poke in her ribs. Turning around she came face to face with a man with dark blue eyes. Seeing that she wasn't answering he decided to start the conversation. "Serena it seems that you're starting off your day by being lazy as always."

Tilting her head she thought 'Oh this must be Heero! He is so handsome for Serena! They must get together! Of course I agree with Serena why not play along with his thinking!'

Straightening up she finally replied to him. "What is it Heero, I was just admiring your pictures." Turning back to them and continuing to talk, "Did you pick them out yourself? They are very lovely."

Playing along he sarcastically responded, "Yes I did pick them out myself, of course someone as you I wouldn't figure the type to have an interest in art." Heero stared at her, there was something off about her this morning.

Walking by him she shot back a remark. "Oh, I just wanted to know because a man like you has no taste in art what so ever and it's surprising that you can actually match colors. Almost as good as…no, no better than you match your clothes! Have a nice day!" Walking rather fast she could hear him bite a remark for her to come back.

Walking outside she found Serena coming towards the house. "Serena I do believe that Heero is spitting mad at you, well me actually!" A perplexed look crossed her face and when she was about to speak she just responded, "I told him he had a little bit better taste in art than he does in matching his clothes!"

Shocked she approached her friend and said, "You didn't!" Nodding her head a smile spread on her face, "Mina! That is good of you! Don't worry I won't mind whatever he has in store, I just wish that I could have seen his face!"

"Serena!" Melody came running towards the two. "Serena! Heero is looking for you, he is very mad right now!"

Turning her attention she nodded her head, "Thank you Melody, I'll be right there in a moment."

Facing her friend she said, "Well then Mina shall we!"

"Oh but of course we shall!" Mina mocked bowed to Serena.

They walked back into the house Mina in the lead so that Serena could walk in and see his face. "You yelled for me I believe?"

Taking three steps towards her he responded, "Yes and you are right now in more trouble than before!"

"Is something going on here that you needed me here for? I really need to get back to my work." Serena replied walking into the room.

He stared back and forth between the two. Finally facing Mina he asked, "Who are you?"

Giggling she skipped a couple skips away from him and stood beside Serena. "My name is Mina! I'm a friend of Serena's and she has talked about you a lot! I just had to meet you and see if it was all true."

He gave an agitated look to Mina. She reminded him of Serena, long beautiful hair. Both of them were about the same height, and nearly the same eye color. Also they both had an air of mischief about them. He was thinking more so on Mina's part than Serena's. In short to sum up what he thought of Mina, he didn't trust her one bit. If she was just like Serena, then he already didn't trust Serena. Well now that would be lie, he trusted Serena a lot, though he would choke before he vocally told her that.

Keeping his cool an idea formed in his mind and that smirk of his, as Serena saw, crept onto his face. "Well I guess you thought that was a nice joke Serena. Well I have one and you'll like this one. Your job for today along with dinner is to clean this house top to bottom by sundown." Walking out of the den to his office, "Oh and by the way it must be done by you and have fun!"

Fuming mad Serena's face turned beet red and she stomped her foot. "Oh that is one arrogant man! Why do I let him get to me so!" Mina's chuckling caught her attention.

Mina sighed and placed one of her hands on Serena's shoulder. "Because you like him Serena, and it could easily turn into love!"

Slowly turning to face her friend she just stared, "I'm not going to question your judgment, because for some odd reason you're right on the matters of the heart."

"Of course now come on! I'm going to help you clean; after all it was my fault." Mina smoothed her dress as she stared around the room she currently occupied.

Serena smiled and shook her head as she pointed to a flight of stairs. "Alright, you can take care of the third floor, its not that much I'll take the second floor and we can split the first floor."

"Sounds like a plan to me Serena!" With that said Mina was off up the stairs in a heartbeat.

By the time sundown came they had finished the work and it was nearing sundown, facing her friend they gave each other a hug. "I have to go now Serena, if I want to be there before the carriage comes. Take care of yourself alright!"

"Of course and I'll admit this to you Mina. Heero…is really…I meant it…he is handsome." Serena mumbled the last part of her sentence. "I do like him and I hope that he does like me in return."

Mina smiled at her friend and gave her another hug, while whispering, "Then Serena…all you have to do is go for him. Show him your charm how you really are. Erase what you placed into his mind and show him who you really are. But skip your status and as they say 'Way will love to find.'"

Laughing she corrected her friend, "You mean 'love will find the way' right Mina." Nodding her head she left and Serena watched her leave until she couldn't see her anymore.

Unseen tears that she didn't noticed started to roll down her face. It seemed that she really didn't think her plan thoroughly enough. If she missed her friends this much, then she would cry when she saw her parents again.

"It seems that you Serena are nothing but another weak female. Crying for your friend Mina's departure until she visits again." As he finished talking he came and stood beside her. His head was slightly tilted in her direction as he looked at her.

Wiping the tears off her face she whirled around to bite a comment back but then stopped and just walked away from him. "I'll go make your dinner it will be ready in an hour."

Finishing up in his bedroom and putting the now empty jar back in her bag she smiled and said her goodnight to the boss of the house and left for the night. For once hoping that after her little stunt that night that she will start on for herself Operation: Love. _Heero why must we be difficult to one another?_

She exited his house and began the trek back to her room in the town. As she neared the edge of the woods or forest, really it didn't make a difference to her she paused. This part of her journey always seemed to nerve her and it sent a chill down her spine. But still she was tired and she had wanted to get some rest, especially for tomorrow and her chores.

Meanwhile, Heero was staring out of his bedroom window watching Serena make her way home. He didn't fail to notice her pausing at the edge of the woods. But she still continued, even after a moment's hesitation. When he could no longer she her, Heero left the window to prepare for rest.

Climbing into his bed he closed his eyes he had to go travel somewhere he had been holding it off for over a little bit of about 3 weeks. _That Serena is getting to me. But why, she is not like the other women that I've dated?_ Feeling an itching feeling over his skin he pulled the cover back and turned the lamp on beside him. He gasped and jumped out of the bed, which was covered with ants crawling all over it. Grumbling he took care of the ants and went to sleep in one of the other rooms. Morning came all too soon for him and he left to go to England to sell some more of his wine and to check on his investments in there as well.

Morning came all too soon for Serena as well as she entered the manor and placed a smile on her face. She kept looking around her seeing where he could be hiding. Heero would try to get her back for that little stunt she pulled on him last night.

"Hello there Melody and where is the boss of ours?" Once again Serena was looking around her, especially towards were his office was located.

Putting down her basket of herbs Melody looked at her questioningly "You don't know Serena? He is on a business trip he'll be gone for a week."

Her face drooping a bit she shook her head and got to do her daily chores and thought of what she could do to be put on his good side. _Well my birthday is coming up and I can request that day off._

"So Serena," Melody looked down at the basket in her hands. "What exactly do you think of our employer?"

Serena scrunched her face as she started to dust a nearby lamp. "Well, he is an arrogant man, never one to pass out compliments to anyone. He seems to have an air of something." She moved onto another piece of furniture, "I don't know how else to explain it. There is just something about Heero that makes me…makes me want to run but at the same time I want to be with him."

Serena dropped her duster and covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes were as wide as they could humanly open. She slowly turned towards Melody who was still fiddling with her herbs. A smile playing across her lips as she looked up to stare at Serena.

Melody quirked an eyebrow up and started laughing. "So, something about Heero has you thinking about him then? I wonder if our Serena has feelings for our boss?"

The week was spent in total peace and Serena would talk to Melody about Heero. She had told Serena that she indeed was falling in love with him. "Well then Melody I must be kind to him from now on and no more jokes!"

Even then Melody warned her that Heero always lived a certain way and that it would be heartbreaking for Serena. But being her, she already knew that and welcomed the consequences that would undoubtedly come with her decision.

Before she knew it the week was over and Heero would be returning that night. She fixed him one of his favorite dinners that one of the others said what it was and waited to see him. The other servants asked her to come and go with them so that they all could walk home together. But she declined claiming that she needed to do the kitchen after he finished eating. A little after ten she heard the door open and then laughter coming from the doorway. Picking up the broom she pretended to sweep when in came Heero with a lady attached to his arm.

"Really Dina why don't you stay here for the night. I'm sure that the servants have left some food in the kitchen."

Then hearing the lady talk sent daggers through Serena's heart, "Why Heero! Thank you so much and I'll take you up on your offer after all. Why wouldn't I take a handsome mans offer after all?"

Walking into the kitchen he came face to face with Serena and stopped in his tracks. "Serena what are you still doing here?" He had a scowl on his face instead of a biting remark that she normally gave, even when he had guests.

Instead she refused to look at him and preferred to find something interesting in the carpet. "I was just finishing your dinner and sweeping, I was going to do the dishes after you ate and then I was going to leave." She managed to keep her voice steady and to keep the tears at bay.

"Thank you Serena you can just do the kitchen in the morning and just put the food away after we get some." Nodding she turned and left to go fix both of them a plate and pour them something to drink.

After setting the food down she hurriedly put the food away and wiped the tears that couldn't be held back anymore. She didn't see Heero come in behind and then felt him poke her in her ribs. Turning around he saw that she had been crying, "Is something wrong Serena?"

Shaking her head no as tears still continued to fall from her eyes, "No, it's just the dust in this kitchen! I must have forgotten to dust the kitchen today."

Not buying her story he asked again "Serena tell me what's wrong?"

"Okay, I lost something and I need to find it. It means a lot to me right now." Nodding his head he placed the dishes in the sink and told her once again to go home.

She didn't bother to face him and opted instead to nod in response. As she heard his footsteps leave the kitchen, she let a few sobs escape her lips. A few of her tears fell from her clouded eyes as she hurriedly put the food away. Placing the last pot of food away she quickly exited the kitchen and went to the entrance to get her cloak.

Turning slightly to the sound of a woman's laughter Serena shakily opened the door and exited. As she closed it she leaned her head against the door, and brought a hand up to touch it. She knew that she had no right to feel this way towards him, but she couldn't help it. Finally she was able to leave and go to her room in the town.

The next day while Serena was doing the rooms upstairs she was talking aloud to herself. She had a feeling that she would start to do that a lot. Especially self conversations about someone in particular.

"It seems that I am just making a fool of myself. Crying each time he does something that tears at my heart!" Wiping a tear from her face she thought about how her life was going, "I don't have that much more time if he keeps up the search at this rate. But I can't risk it, I have to find out before it's too late."

Turning around she saw Heero standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face. "Serena what is the matter?"

Laughing and crying at the same time she responded to him, "I was sure that you would give me something impossible to do for the ant trick. I just want to say that I'm sorry and I give you my word that I won't pull another trick on you again."

He was astonished that this was coming from her, but still she had tricked him before. "What were you talking about, not having enough time to find out what?" He watched her as she abruptly stopped what she was doing and stared at him.

Paling in her face a bit she just cautiously replied, "Nothing, some silly dream that I have. Now coming to realize that maybe my parents were right in the first place about it and about everything in my life." Folding a blanket she approached him, "Heero would it be alright if I could have a day off on Friday?"

Thinking that she was plotting something he gave her a smirk smile and told her his answer. "No, in fact you on Friday have a lot of chores for you to do. To make up for the ant trick that you pulled. This one is going to take you a long time on Friday." He watched as her face crumbled and she ran out crying and mumbling that she had work to do.

He stared at her retreating back wondering why not getting a Friday off would cause her to cry. Then he simply walked out of the room and went to his study to continue to do business.

As Serena rounded a corner she wiped the tears from her eyes and willed herself not to cry. She had been taught that she must not cry, and here she was crying her eyes out. As her tears subsided she started to walk to another part of the house and bumped into Melody. She broke again into tears and told her why she was crying again.

On Friday Serena wasn't her cheery self and the other staff saw this and tried to cheer her up and Melody didn't know any other reason why but one. Minus the fact that she really thought Serena harbored feelings for their boss. Heero was being selfish for having Serena to work on her birthday and that was not right, he gave the others their day off on their birthday and it wasn't right.

Approaching his door she knocked and then entered, looking up from his papers he nodded at Melody. "What is it Melody is something wrong?"

Walking towards his desk she carefully replied, "Yes Heero something is and Serena is very sad today. She's been crying and frankly I don't know why you made her work today."

Indicating for her to take a seat he simply replied, "I'm sure she has told you about her ant project. That is the reason, after all it is just another day."

Her mouth fell open as she glared at Heero, stating it like it was some nuisance. Shaking her head Melody got up and started to exit the room. Turning around she told Heero, "Well Heero you have won out over Serena. This stunt of yours was a low blow. Some birthday present that you gave her today on her own birthday." With that said she completely vacated the room, leaving Heero to his thoughts.

He immediately shot his head up and tried to call her back but she had already left his office to go and finish up her chores for the day. 'It was Serena's birthday today. No wonder she wanted the day off today. I should have let her have the day off and Saturday, since to show a little truce.'

Getting up to walk over towards the window. "Well after all she is just a childish, rude, self-centered, beautiful…How did that get in there?" Picking up his jacket he went to say that he was going to go into town and buy a few things. Passing briefly by Serena who was finishing dusting and was headed out the door and glanced at her.

He stopped on his way and turned towards Serena. "Serena, I'm going to be gone for awhile. I need to go and buy something."

Serena turned to stare at Heero; he could see that her eyes were red from her crying. His heart for a change twisted a little at the sad expression that she gave him. He saw someone who looked almost defeated, and he hoped that she wasn't.

"Yes, Heero. I will tell the others of your whereabouts." Averting her eyes, she went back to her task at hand.

She was starting to sigh, it really was late and she knew that from what Sarah told her. It didn't take that long to find something to buy, even if it was on a crowded day, only one place Serena could have imagined for him to visit. A man like that probably was out playing cards night and making jokes about her, the very thought of it made her cry even harder.

"I am not in love with that arrogant jerk!" Seasoning the steak in front of her and then placing that to fry which would take sometime. Getting the potatoes that she had boiled she intended to have put butter over them with the water but instead felt like he should have mashed potatoes. "Oh well, at least I can relieve my anger with cooking. I am not in love with that man! We are complete opposites for crying out loud! All he is is just some arrogant, narcissistic, conceited, handsome jerk!"

The potatoes were finely mashed after she had completed her task and she stared at them. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on trying to find a calming thought. The one that came to mind was when she had thrown a pig pie on him. Another was when she managed to turn his tongue green when she made him that soup. 'I almost forgot about that one! So funny really, and he just knows what to do to upset me.'

Placing the pot back on the stove and got his plate and piled it with green beans, mashed potatoes and went and placed his steak on the plate after checking to make sure that it was done. Finished putting the food away and doing the kitchen she placed his plate in the warm stove and left a note telling him where she placed his dinner.

Leaving the house she looked up into the night's sky and saw the full moon high above with all of the stars twinkling brightly in the open sky. Pulling her coat tighter around her she started to walk the long walk home.

After about fifteen minutes of walking she caught sight of the town which was still far away. "Not that much farther to go now." Hearing a twig snap behind her she turned around and was confronted by two men. One holding a blunt object and the other standing to his right.

The man holding something started to talk to others. "Well, well look what the night has brought for us today!"

It was clear to her what their intentions where and she slowly backed away from them towards the town. "You will leave me alone and at peace!"

Running towards her before she even had a chance and grabbed her. "Now why would we want a lovely lady like you walk alone to your house!"

Pulling and kicking him hard she was restrained by the other man. With them trying to stop her from resisting bruises started to form, she was for once truly afraid. She kicked him where it counts and he toppled down onto the ground. She kicked the other man in the same fashion and running none stop to her house.

As she ran she could here them cursing and running from behind her. In response Serena hiked up her dressed and started to run even faster. Silently thanking her cousin for making her run for miles on end, whenever she came to visit. Finally after what seemed forever she made it into town and the running footsteps had long since ceased. But she didn't stop running for a moment.

As she ran through town the few people that were out stopped to stare at the running beauty. As she approached her lodging she ran all the way to her room. Closing the door and then looking it behind her she leaned against it and sobbed for an hour. After which she finally went to bed and feel into a troubled sleep that offered very little comfort.

With the sun rising in the sky Serena slowly opened one of her eyes and saw the light come pouring into her room. Sitting up she cried out in pain and removing her nightgown she saw that there were bruises everywhere, even one on her face along with a scratch, which she didn't see.

No wonder she felt horrible, getting up and ready she got out another gown and mentally reminded herself to repair her other one that she tore while running into the trees. "Oh boy another day at work and being as sour as I am! It's going to be a long, long day."

AN: Sorry for taking so long, but now it's back, so please enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: please place your favorite disclaimer here.

Chapter 6

It took Serena four and half-hours now to clean all three rooms since she was very sour and every move that she made hurt her just a bit more. Stopping for awhile she sat down and breathed heavily afterwards she got back up to finish dusting the den.

Grabbing the duster she dusted slowly and it didn't go unnoticed by Melody. "Serena are you alright you look a little under the weather." Melody approached her and saw Serena's bruised cheek.

Before she could say anything, Serena cut her off. "I'm alright Melody don't you worry about me one bit!"

"Alright since it's a Saturday we can leave early." Melody started to wring her hands together, looking around the room. "We don't have that much to do. Happy belated birthday!" Melody approached Serena and enveloped her in a hug.

"Thanks Melody!" Serena watched Melody leave the room and went back to her chores.

Leaving it at that she went back to her own chores and left Serena. Finishing thirty minutes later she knocked on Heero's bedroom door, hearing no answer she went inside. Finishing his room an hour later she took his sheets down to do the laundry maids, "Oh we wash his sheets on Mondays and Fridays we'll put them back on his bed don't worry then everyone else is leaving. We'll see you on Monday, Sunday is our day off." _Great everyone gets to leave early except for me, thank you bandits_. Then knocking on his office door she entered and started to dust around it.

Heero doing his papers while sitting at his desk heard Serena enter and start moving around. Looking up he saw that she was moving at a very slow pace and thought nothing of it until he caught a glimpse of her face. He saw that her left cheek was bruised and there was a cut on her right check. Also on her neck there were bruises as well.

"Serena come here." Heero stared up at her as she entered.

Putting down one of his books she walked over there and held her head down. Getting up he lifted her chin and gazed at her bruises more fully, now also seeing that she had a busted lip as well.

Heero's stoic look took on a sour look as he continued to study her face, "Serena what happened to your face?"

Looking into a mirror she gasped and then thought up an excuse. "I…I bumped into a tree when walking home, I guess I hit it harder than I thought!"

Turning to leave as quickly as she could to get out of his gazing stare to do something else. Not buying her story he grabbed her arm and hearing her cry out in pain released her arm as he saw her collapse to the floor. Finally submitting to the pain that was all over her body, she curled up into a ball and then he knelt down beside her and picked her up and carried her to his room.

Rushing to get some hot water and some soothing salts he brought it back and wiped her face to ease the pain then lifting her sleeve he wiped that arm. "Serena do you have bruises anywhere else?

Nodding her head she responded, "Just on my other arm."

Taking a deep breath he asked her "Were you attacked last night?"

"Yes, but I got away." Serena responded as she gazed down at her arm. She was too ashamed at appearing helpless in front of him.

Nodding his head in response he proceeded to rub her other arm. After finishing he got up and helping her up he offered her to eat lunch with him.

Seeing that she made the lunch Serena was rather impressed at herself for thinking up of something so simple. A couple of sandwiches with drinks, and of course desert that was made the day before by Sarah who starting tomorrow would be working somewhere else.

"This is nice Serena, and you made a delicious lunch."

"Thank you Heero and I'm glad that you're enjoying it as well." Picking up the wrapped package he chuckled and really smiled at her. In her opinion _a smile like that should have a person in jail for endangering the safety of all females!_

"Well of course, after all I am eating lunch with a beautiful lady. Speaking of which I know that this is a day late but better late than never." Handing her the wrapped gift she was speechless and she started to cry. Feeling a hand on her cheek she looked up as Heero pulled his hand away with the offending tear. "You look beautiful and your tears shouldn't be falling down on such a pretty face."

Blushing a bit she opened the gift and gasped inside was a book, carefully removing it from inside the box she read what the book was about and busted out giggling. This to Heero sounded like the most beautiful piece of music he ever heard in his life. Finishing up their lunch they went to take a walk around the pond that had a few ducks in there. Neither of them minded when their hands found either other or entwined fingers together for the remainder of their walk.

Coming back to the house Heero picked up the book from the table and handed it to Serena. Then surprising her by giving her a hug she returned it with full measure. "You know Serena I can get used to this."

Looking up she asked him, "Get used to what?"

Smiling down at her he kissed the top of her head and whispered to her. "Used to hugging you and being around you."

Blushing she felt that he had a right to hear her reply to that statement. "Yeah, I can get used to this as well."

"Serena may I have the honor of seeing you safely to your home?" Giggling again with her musical voice she nodded her head. She accepted and he dropped her off at her house.

Once he made sure that she was safely inside he went over to a man who was sitting in a chair. He talked with him for a moment and they shook hands.

"Heero, I told you that I owed you a favor for your generosity to my family." The man smiled at him, "This favor I shall gladly do for you, and you have my word that it will all be legally done. Those kinds of people aren't worth stooping to their level."

Much later on in the night the men whom had attacked Serena were found and taken care of. Heero had told his friend that simply beating them up would do no good. After all it wouldn't solve anything, so instead his friend simply had led the police to them. In their hideout held more interesting things to have them arrested and sent to work hardest kind of labor for a few years.

A couple of weeks following he had grown accustomed to Serena's beautiful face. They would eat lunch together and even had dinner, whenever he wasn't out traveling for his business. Serena loved spending her time with Heero; she would spend her break time with him and if she couldn't then whenever they saw each other.

Even the other servants would comment on there growing relationship and smiled. In truth they were happy for the both them.

"Do you think that he will ask her to go steady with him?" Rose inquired while admiring her handy work at fixing the centerpiece for the entrance.

Shrugging her shoulders Maple responded the best that she could, "Don't know but all he needs to do is get past her status and it being an improper and shunned marriage because of her station."

"Well, I tell you I think this is just not right!" Maple quickly turned around looking shocked, "I mean I had bet that their feud would have lasted longer than it actually did! Now I have to pay the gardener two full meals! This is just embarrassing!"

"So Mina, spill how was your day trip to see Serena?" Lita sat her friend down in the kitchen and they all were eating cookies that Amy had baked that morning.

"Yeah did she even ask how we were doing or what? You've been back for a while and still won't tell us!" Raye was yelling at her to try and get some information out of her for the past 3 months.

"Stop it you two! Maybe there is nothing to tell and I'm sure that she did ask about us. Everything is fine with Serena I'm sure of it." Amy ushered the two down as she glanced at Mina, hoping that she would at least say something.

"Okay, Serena is in love with her boss Heero. But she is afraid to admit it because she doesn't know if he feels the same way." Mina tossed part of her hair behind her shoulder as she smirked, "But in my opinion I believe, wait I know for a fact that Heero does! He is very handsome and good looking might I add! I mean Lita you would have drooled over him; he is just too good looking!"

Raye had closed her eyes and started massaging her temples as she tried to control her rage. Her friends' rambling wasn't helping her relieve the stress that she was currently feeling at the moment. "Mina, please just continue please! PLEASE!"

Shocked Mina picked up where she had left off, "She was still confused about her feeling herself and wanted to straighten them out first." They all gapped at her then thought about it. "Well let's just say that Serena has met her match and that she has fallen in love. She told me that and she was going for him. She really does love him."

"Yeah, I'm glad for Serena it seems that she is finding her true love and all."

"She has to marry him!" All of them turned around to stare at Mina who suddenly stood up with a fire in her eyes. "I felt electricity when she entered the room and a vision. Those two are meant for each other, in other words they are soul mates and they're going to need our help when it's winding down for the final say so."

Nodding their heads they continued to plot on possible solutions as to what they could do and being dubbed 'the smart one' Amy had five plans drawn and ready.

In another part of the palace the Queen and King were talking in their bedroom. The Queen held a letter that had come from Spain.

"Dear, it seems that the Prince of Spain has gotten word that our daughter is gone." Marie looked at her husband.

The King appeared tired and shook his head, "Marie…what kind of mess has she gotten herself in? I just want my daughter home."

He nodded his head for her to continue what else that the letter contained. The Queen read over the letter again and then placed it down on her table.

Queen Marie smiled at her husband, "The Prince shall be making an appearance here. I won't tell Serena's friends."

Reading his map he was looking in nearby towns by the kingdom and thought more. "No, I'm going about this the wrong way; she wouldn't stick close to home at least. She wouldn't dare go to Spain either; she has to be somewhere in France or on the border of France."

Looking more carefully at the map he saw that there were seven towns close to and on the border of France. "It won't be that much longer Serena and then you will be home where you belong." Folding the map he mounted his house and with his guards went to the first city on the map.

Coming to a center road he halted his guards, sending four off in to search two different cities but if they find her to send one back to get him. "You two will go to the city lying in that direction and for you two the other city understood?" Nodding their heads they road off to go look for their princess, they too missed her and the happiness that she brought to the palace.

A few months later when she was dusting his office he hugged her, which they both had a habit for now as well and asked her, "Serena what do you think about being a live in housemaid?"

Turning around she meet his gaze and felt her heart burst to be close to Heero! "That sounds nice Heero, when do you have in mind?"

"Can you be moved in three days?" Nodding her head she skipped to finish the den, "At least I can be closer to her."

As Heero turned and exited the room Melody, Maple and Rose circled around Serena. Though she just ignored the three of them and just continued on with her chore. Finally not being able to bear the silence any longer they exploded into a flurry of questioning.

"Serena, so you're going to be his live in housemaid. That is so romantic!" Maple clasped her hands around Serena's and gleamed at her.

Serena tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows, "What being a live in housemaid?"

"NO! Living under the same roof as if you two were an actual married couple!" Rose quickly replied while Maple let go of Serena's hands.

Stopping in her tracks she never thought of it like that. "Melody," turning around to face her, "Do you think Heero loves me? I mean really loves me for who I am?"

Melody just smiled warmly at Serena's confused expression. "I really don't know Serena. But if I had to choose I would say that he does."

Serena then went and hugged Melody, "You're a dear friend. Let's get our chores done!"

Grabbing her hands Rose announced to her, "Serena I'll take on your chores as well so that you can start moving in! I'm sure it won't take you long and I don't mind. You always help me and the others out with our chores!"

"Thank you, all of you are real sweet." As she turned and started for the door she heard coughing behind. Turning around the three of them smiled at her and pointed to her hand. Looking down she was still holding her duster. Smiling sheepishly she walked back and handed it over, then made a run for the door.

Serena rushed to go back to her apartment informed her landlord and paid him for that month's rent. She started to pack and was bursting with happiness. By the time night came she had already finished packing the clothes that she needed and her little amount of accessories and then even packed her shoes. Sitting down she thought that she never would be done after all it took her all that time just to pack the clothes and accessories, she still had to pack her books, pen and papers and to make sure that everything else was clear of her belongings.

"Thank goodness that the furniture isn't mine! That would have been a hard one there!" Softly laughing she looked around her.

She had her original one piece of luggage. But since she had been here, her possessions had increased and it did she had more things than she originally thought.

By the time night came Serena needed to pack six more boxes. "This is too tiring I'll need at least until the afternoon to finish packing!" Pushing the eight finished boxes out of the way she made her way to her bed and fell into a beautiful dream.

In the morning she managed to finish packing and only needing four out of the six boxes. Though she had forgotten to ask Heero how she was gong to be able to bring all of her belongings. Just as she was thinking about out how to transport everything she happened to look out of her window.

Samuel had come with a carriage to help her transport her belongings more easily to Heero's house and was there in about an hour and a half. Arriving there the other housemaids helped her unload and carry them to one of the second floor bedrooms were she would be living from now on until she probably, most likely not, found another job.

It rather was relaxing after a long day's work trying to move everything in and clear up the clutter. Of course by nightfall the room was already clean and Serena was tired from doing all of that, it felt even more tiring than her normal work. Lying down on her new bed feet near the head board and her head towards the end she closed her eyes. When opening them she jumped a bit when she saw two darker blue eyes staring right back at her.

Getting off the bed quickly she stood up and looked him eye to eye. "Heero! I'm sorry I didn't see you there! I'll go prepare dinner right now!" Rushing out of the room she was stopped by his hand on her upper arm.

"Don't worry about it Serena. Dinner has already been taken care of by one of the other housemaids. I was just coming up here to invite you to dinner." Blushing deeper she nodded her head in agreement and followed him downstairs to dinner.

"Thank you Heero, that is very generous of you." Serena kept her head to prevent him from seeing her blush.

As they walked he smirked and gave her his reply to her thanking him, "Well, I think that it was generous on my part. Though I think that something needs to be settled first before we begin on new grounds tomorrow."

Creasing her brows she pursed her lips as she thought over his sentence. To her it didn't make any sense or give any indication of what he was referring to. She folded her arms across her chest as she contemplated.

"Serena, don't worry about that right now." Heero informed her, as if he could hear her thoughts.

The dinner was of course excellent and they enjoyed each other's company. During the middle of the meal Heero had excused himself and didn't return until eight minutes later. Heero picked her hand up and kissed the back of it. She blushed again as she went to go to sleep in her own room.

As she entered her room she became on alert. There was something off about her room, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. After she had closed her door and walked into the center of the room is when the trap that was set sprang into action.

In an instant she was lifted up in the air right in the middle of a net with a note attached to it. After untangling herself as best as she could she rip the note from its hanging spot. Reading the note over she smiled to herself. It was a funny, yet surprising cute, note from Heero. Just as she finished reading her note water splashed down on her head, and then feathers followed right behind the water.

As she sat in Heero's trap Serena tapped her finger against her chin. She could really see the humor in this, she really could. "Well Heero, you really did a good job on this one. I must say I am impressed."

Now it had been a little over a year and they would always eat lunch and dinner together, slowly getting to know each other just a bit more. Serena already knew that she was in love Heero, it just took her over a year and she hoped and prayed that he felt the same. On one day he asked her to go for a walk with him and she accepted his offer.

While walking he talked to her about things that he was interested in and she the same thing. Turning around a bend they came across a field with nothing but flowers. Serena couldn't resist it any longer and ran into the field loving all of the flowers every where. Feeling a presence behind her she turned her head to see Heero putting a flower in her hair.

Before she could say a thing he kissed her on her lips briefly and replied, "You seem to be at home in the middle of all these flowers Serena." He smiled at her as he stroked her hair a couple of times.

Touching her lips she asked him, "Why did you kiss me?"

Looking into his eyes for the answer. Which was another kiss on her lips, "Because, can't a man who loves a woman give her flowers and gifts hoping to capture her heart and treasure her and her heart as gold for the rest of time?"

Tears running down her cheeks she laughed and hugged him fiercely. "Yes and it is with great joy that I give you my heart as you have given me yours for all time. I love you Heero."

Walking back up to the house Heero and Serena saw a woman in a very expensive dress and with red curls surrounding her head. Coming closer Serena could see that the woman also had teal blue eyes that went along great with her figure that was obvious in that dress. It clung to her perfectly and it was plum in color that really didn't match her hair or her eyes with her attitude in the way.

Seeing them approach she ran lady like towards them. "Heero, darling! How have you been this past year? I hope that today find's you well?"

Greeting her he kissed her hands and extended his arms. "That it does Samantha and it seems that it finds you well also."

Laughing flirtatiously she steered them towards the house. "Well I am just here to visit you for three days and then I shall return home. I'm sorry that over this past year I didn't contact you, I was awfully busy. But now I can spend three whole days with you in my company!"

Turning her head she eye balled Serena and said with a smirk smile. "You there!" Startled Serena jumped a little and looked and Samantha, "Well why don't you make yourself useful and take my bags in instead of just standing there like a scared thing!"

Her face becoming red from anger she was about to bite a comment back when she thought of a better idea and replied, "Why of course Madame. I will be glad to get your bag filled with your flirtations!" She then proceeded to get her bag.

Samantha was shocked; she was never talked back to and turned towards Heero, "Heero! Are you going to let this…this mere servant talk to me like that!"

Turning towards Serena who was coming with the bags in tow took two steps towards her. "Serena you can not treat my guest like this. She is a very important guest and I won't have you back talk to her! You will show the proper respect that Samantha desires!"

She stopped in her tracks and looking into his eyes she could tell that he was serious in what he was saying replying him with little sadness. "Of course, sir. I will show her respect that she was not fit to be born in!"

She ended up raising her voice at the end and stormed into the house and placing the belongings into the room which she would be using for the next three days. Then going to finish her chores as she ignored their voices and the laughter that filled the air.

AN: Um…I really don't have anything to say. Only that this story is almost over just a few chapters left. I just hope that next time I won't lose my disk of stories.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: is there really a point to a disclaimer?

Chapter 7

With the sun setting once again Andrew watched it once more, which seemed like the millionth time. "Where are you Serena?"

His men had already come back and said that she was not found in those towns. Neither was she in the other two that they had searched. Banging his fist on the table he yelled out loud to no one in particular.

"Serenity where are you!" Wiping the already forming tears from his eyes, looking down at the map they still had three more places to look. "If she is not in one of those then I fear that it will be three more years before I ever see her again."

Going into the other rooms that his guards were using he informed them that they would be splitting into three groups and the same plan applied. This time he had a feeling that one of those cities surely housed his sister and he would find her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Serena watched as she saw the sun set in the horizon getting up she had long ago finished all of her chores and she just wanted to get out of the house that seemed to be looking like a prison for the next three days.

"What have I gotten myself into now Serena?" Looking up at the night sky she closed her eyes as she continued talking to herself, "Well mother it seems that you were right along. You knew it too at the time as well. I have really made a fool of myself this past year! Believing in something that was not and never will be real."

Tears starting to fall down her cheeks she kept on talking not hearing the footsteps approaching her. "At first I had it all planned out! Funny how simple plans can go drastically wrong. I know you and father would be furious if I suggested the very idea!" Her voice began to waver and came out even more so as she continued, "But all I can say is that I may finally be defeated. In the end both you and father will get what you want in the end."

Suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder she stood up and spun around to come face to face with Heero. Whipping the tears off her face she replied coldly. "Do you need something sir? Or does your lady friend need something, like to have her make-up re-applied before bed?"

His jaw tightened and unclenched he a came and stood beside her, "Serena you need to show her respect, she is a wealthy woman with a good title. From the sound of it, it seems that you are complete opposites."

Keeping her voice low she answered, "What is that suppose to mean? That I desire no respect just because I am a servant, with no title and no money! Is that what you look for Heero?" Stepping up towards him she spat out the rest, "You thought to yourself that I would have been good for nothing! Is that what you thought of me, since I am poor, have no title and desire no respect?"

Not showing any emotion on the outside but on the inside he was in turmoil with himself. "Of course, you have no title and are poor, an unsuitable match and not that hard to spot."

Serena paled at his answer and her heart broke. "So…you are just like most men. Caring for money and title alone. You do not wish to marry for love do you? To marry someone worthy of your title that they can meet yours." Walking towards the house she hugged herself and then turned around, "Then go and marry for title or money I don't care anymore! Don't marry for love, someone that you can see yourself spending the rest of your life with." That said she turned and left to go to bed.

Left alone outside Heero looked back at the doorframe where she once stood and ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair. "Even if title didn't count I would still marry…you Serena. But you will thank me in the end, so that I could spare you the pain that you would go through if you were my wife from the rest of society that would mock you." Walking back inside the house to go to bed he didn't look forward to the next two days.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Running through the halls a young girl with blue hair kept on running looking for something, actually someone. Finally stopping at the gardens edge she called out and the other three came running towards her.

Catching her breath she waited a while. "You guys the King and Queen has received word that the Prince has possibly found Serena! I am afraid that they are in the right city, but it might take a while."

Trying to clear her head with the information Raye shook Amy by the shoulders, "What exactly do you mean Amy!"

"Well maybe if you stop shaking her she could tell us Raye!" Lita said while she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"Lita's right Raye! So just stop it now!" Mina replied while grabbing onto Raye's shoulders and pulled her off.

"Thanks! What I meant was that the other two groups came back with a negative report. That means they only need to search that one city. I think that we need to go and see what we can do for her!"

The girls quickly agreeing except for Raye who put a stop to it. "NO! We will not go and see about this matter! Two of us must stay here and keep tabs and the other two will go. I'll stay since I already went to see Serena!"

Mina understood and nodded her head, "Yes, Raye's right and I'm staying here as well. Amy, Lita you two go and see how we can help." Nodding in agreement they hugged each other as the two got prepared to leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the morning Serena woke up to get ready for work. Really today she is up two hours early due to the fact that today Samantha was leaving. The entire household would be celebrating. They had explained to her that Samantha used to be Heero's girlfriend and they thought she was to marry him. Turns out that he heard something and found out it was true. A couple years later it was said that she had changed they highly doubted such a thing. Serena shivered when she remembered what had happened on the second day of her visit all too well.

>>Flashback>>

Serena was busy cleaning the den and had just finished when she went upstairs to start on doing the rooms on the third floor of the manor. She was busy taking the sheets off since the laundry maids said that they would wash the sheets today since Samantha was sitting on them. Nobody really liked her that much and wanted her to just leave.

Taking the sheets outside she entered the house again to confront Samantha once more. Samantha tried to humiliate her by talking about her status and saying that she would never achieve anything in this world.

"Really Serena you should just admit defeat in life. I know that you must feel miserable since you don't even have a husband. But I don't blame you after all you are just a maid and that says it all right there." As Serena started walking away Samantha followed her, "You are low class and must serve people like me the upper class."

Having heard enough Serena marched up to her and stared straight at her. "Sam, look I am happy with my life and don't see anything wrong with it. As for the status issue, I see everyone as equals and nobody is above anyone else. That was how I was raised and I must say you need to get off your supposed filthy high horse and actually do something to contribute instead of trying to see who is worthy of your flirtations." Her face turned a bright red and she stormed out of the room defeated.

With a smile on her face she turned around to face Heero who didn't look too pleased with just what took place. "Serena, I have told you to be nice and to respect Samantha, I expect to see you in my office in five minutes."

Five minutes went by and she went into his office and sat down in one of the chairs. He raked his hand through his hair. "Serena, we've already had this talk before and I'm really getting tired of this. You will show the proper respect deserved to Samantha, not 'Sam' as you've dubbed her."

"Well actually it rather suits her; I mean she is a grouch to anyone who is within seeing distance of her. I see no reason; you have to earn respect you aren't born into it. No matter what you were born into in the first place." Serena knew this was a losing battle and she didn't feel like fighting.

"Serena one more incident and you will see your way to find another job." That said he excused her, of course Samantha heard and pushed Serena to her limit.

>>End Flashback>>

"Oh well she is leaving in four hours, right after breakfast the witch will be gone." Finished getting dressed she cleaned her room and went downstairs to start breakfast. She had to make something for Heero and Sam to eat so that they could wish her farewell and hope to see her again…in neither life times.

Going into the kitchen she had just started to make breakfast when Heero and Samantha entered. They sat at the table and talked about nonsense stuff. Her fake laughter drifting through the air and trying her best to make Heero see that she should be by his side.

Of course this made Serena and the other maids gag. Even Melody didn't like her that much and the entire staff was miserable. So after breakfast when she gave a two-hour goodbye everyone waved after her with the biggest smile on their faces. Serena went back into the house and finished the breakfast dishes. The day passed as it normally did.

After Serena and the other maids finished with all of there chores they met in the barn. Melody had baked a cake and Sarah had made punch and sandwiches. That night they threw a party in celebration of Samantha leaving. Their laughter filled the barn and even traveled outside.

Heero was in his office working on finishing some papers for his business. Lifting up his head and staring out the window he swore that he heard laughter. Getting up and walking towards the window he looked outside very briefly before he went back to his desk.

At night when all the servants went home Serena lay on her bed with her feet near the headboard. She was thinking about how she was raised and was she losing some of the lessons taught. She felt a shift in the mattress and knew that it was Heero who for some odd reason, wanted to visit her at night for some odd reason. _Oh, get a grip Serena. I've had one too many slices of cake._

Stroking her hair she kept her eyes closed not daring to look into his. "What is it that you want Heero?"

His hand stopped and rested on her forehead, "Serena, I'm sorry that I treated you like that but she really has changed."

Opening her eyes she stared at him only one question played on her mind, "Do you love her? Are you in love with her?"

Looking at Serena he sighed and resumed stroking her hair, "No, she's not the one I'm in love with Serena. You already know its you; but because of your status in society it would be mockery. I wouldn't mind because I love you, I fear for you because you may not be used to the mockery."

Now sitting up on the bed she turned to face him. _No, he loves me for me. But the status issue is in the way. How can I make him see?_ "So you are just trying to protect me you say?" Nodding his head she closed her eyes refusing the tears their release. "Heero don't worry about me. I don't care what will happen as along as I am with you. I'm tired I would like to get some rest now if you don't mind." Getting up he went into his own room to get some needed sleep as well.

Crawling under the covers she started to drift off to sleep and had a feeling that something was going to happen. "Probably just my mixed emotions about this entire situation." Closing her eyes it wasn't long before the dreamland found her and carried her there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riding into the city Andrew looked around, this was the last one to search and they were anxious to see if she really was here. Putting their horses into some stalls and making sure they were taken care of they went off to get something to eat.

Walking into a restaurant they sat down in three different tables. When their waitress came by she instantly recognized the Prince since he traveled a lot with his mother and father. "Your highness! How may I be of service to you?"

Nodding his head at her he and his guards ordered their meals. When she and two others came back with their orders he pulled her aside to question her. "Have you seen a young woman with long blond hair that goes to her calves and with very blue eyes?"

Thinking hard she thought about it and then remembered the young lady that used to live not far from where the restaurant was. "Yes sir I have seen her. She used to live in the inn not far from here." Thanking her they resumed eating their meal.

After they had finished and paid Andrew told them to wait by the stalls but one came along just in case. Being a little angry when he had given the order to stay the guard simply stated, "Your highness my job is to protect you. I am one of your protectors and I don't want to lose a friend." Nodding his head they continued when they reached the inn they spoke to the landlord.

As they reached the inn the landlord was sitting outside playing cards with another man. As Andrew walked up the men turned towards him and bowed their heads low in sign of respect.

Looking at them Andrew addressed them both, "Which one of you are the landlord of this inn?"

The man who looked to be about 60 years old stood up and bowed again. "How can I be of assistance to you your highness?"

Andrew looked him in the eyes and continued on with the conversation, "I am looking for someone. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. I was told that she used to reside here."

The old man took a moment to think about such a person, "Why yes a young lady with that description used to reside here. Her name was I believe…ah yes! I remember now her name was Serena, such a nice and polite young lady."

Andrew's eyes widened up as he was close to at least something about his sister. "Can you tell me where she went to?"

Thinking about it he nodded his head with a smile. "Your highness she went to stay in the house of her boss, where she works as a servant."

Shocked at the news that he heard but happy that he would at last find her. "Who is her boss that she is a live in housemaid for?"

"Why the wealthiest man in this state among us commoners. Heero of Venetian, he is a very good businessman." The old man sat back down again and further told him more, "You can find him by taking the road through the woods. You won't be able to miss his place your highness."

After getting directions Andrew and his guard raced back to the others. "Come our search comes to an end today!" Getting their horses they raced towards Heero's manor.

"Come on Amy! At this rate we will not reach there until the Prince has her and has left to return to the palace!" Lita turned her horse around to her friend who was having trouble riding hers.

"Well Lita I'm sorry but I've never really rode a horse before and it is difficult for me!" Suddenly she fell off her horse for the eighth time that day.

Lita was trying hard to not laugh at her friend, "Amy it would be best if you rode astride, and make it easier for the both of us!"

Shooting her friend a look saying 'no way!' Shaking her head her ponytail hitting the side of her face as she waited for her friend to climb back onto the saddle.

Serena had already finished dusting and everything and Heero had actually told her that since everyone had been doing a good job when Samantha was here that he told them that they could leave after they finished their basic chores. Thankfully they finished and said their good-byes to Serena and Heero and went to their homes.

Not wanting to be in the manor with just Heero Serena grabbed a light jacket and headed towards the flower field. She would turn around every once in a while, basically to make sure Heero wasn't following her.

Walking in the flower fields in view of the manor Serena still couldn't shake that feeling that she had since last night. "What am I so nervous about?"

Bending down to pick a flower a forget-me-not she brought it up to her nose to smell. Then she heard Heero call her name looking up she saw that he was waving at her to come up and talk to him.

"Great now what does he want?" She stood looking at him waving at her.

Thinking about it she waved back signaling that she would be there in a moment. Suddenly it looked like he was running towards her.

Hearing hoof sounds behind her she turned around and her face went pale, it was her brother Andrew. Picking her skirts up she started to run for the manor but could not out run the horses. Andrew ran his horse up front and when he was beside Serena bent down and picked her up. Placing her in front of him and trying to stop her protests. Finally when Heero was able to reach him, they had already turned their horses around and rode off to take her home.

The last thing that he heard was Serena screaming his name. He didn't know how to react to this situation; he didn't know where that group of men was taking Serena. But he saw that the one who picked her up was protective of her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Wow almost done. Yup…well I got to go for now. Fall semester has started, anyway I've got the next chapter done so I'll update soon, meaning 1-2 weeks. Because homework and studying will be my top priority.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: It's when you don't own something, and somebody else does.

"blah" somebody talking

_Italics_ somebody thinking

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 8

Letting the horse's rest Andrew took his sister down and prepared to hear what she had to yell at him about now that he had removed her. "What do you think that you are doing Andrew? Why couldn't you have left me to do what I wish and find someone that I want to love and spend the rest of my life with?" Serena was fuming mad as she stared up at her brother.

Offering her something to eat he handed the bowl of food to her. "Serenity-"

Her face turned red as she corrected her brother, "Serena!"

"Serenity! Mother and father had told you to find someone at the ball but you ran away before that and now you have no choice but to marry the Prince of Spain."

Her face beat red from anger she shouted at the top of her lungs, "I WILL NOT MARRY HIM! I REFUSE TO DO SUCH A THING!" Storming off inside the tent to get some sleep, she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape her brother or the guards and his own personal guard to boot. "Just my luck finally found the one I love and torn from him." A single tear falling down her cheek as she went to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the night crept on Heero sat at his table not sure of what to do, after all he recognized those symbols as the royal family of France. _That must have been the royal Prince himself_ and it appeared that once he spotted Serena he had taken a liking to her. Burying his face in his hands he faintly heard something that sounded like horses approaching. Then it stopped and he dismissed the sound.

A loud knocking on the door shook him from his position and he went to answer it. Then before he knew it two women pushed him back inside and closed the door behind them.

Sitting him back down and taking seats themselves he was becoming anger. "Who do you think you two are barging into my home at such an hour!"

They looked at each other and then back at him. "Forgive us Heero, you are Heero correct?" The blue haired girl apologized for the both of them. Nodding his head he tried to think if he knew them but came up with a blank.

The tall brunette began speaking this time. "You don't know us but I believe you have met Mina?"

Heero's anger started to fade as he stared at the two women in front of him, "Are you two friends of hers? By the way what are your names?"

Blushing from embarrassment they introduced themselves. Fumbling with her hands the blue-haired woman looked around his house as she introduced herself.

The blue hair girl went first, "My name is Amy and I am a friend of Serena."

"I'm Lita also a friend of Serena's and we know that we're late by the looks of it. We would have been here sooner if 'someone' would have ridden astride!" Facing her friend with her eyebrows furrowed she glared at her.

"Then why are you here, the Prince of France has just taken her, probably to marry her, I wouldn't blame him. Serena is…I mean…she means a lot to me." His eyes were downcast as he spoke.

Taking his hand in hers Lita stared him, "We know that is why we're here to help you get her back from Prince Andrew. After all she is to be married and he won't listen to her."

Standing up and pacing in his kitchen he ran a hand through his hair, "Exactly how am I to get her back I mean she should be thankful that a Prince wants to marry her. She shall learn to be happy and to love him."

Standing up as well Lita brought her fist up and with fire in her green eyes, "Heero! Are you telling us that you don't love her! That is what we want to know, because we are to help you! If you do love her then let us help." Heero stood still thought about all the times with Serena. From when they first met to the time when he had kissed her numerous times.

Of all the people that he knew and met, Serena was the only that seemed to get under his skin. The fact that he actually enjoyed their little mock fights brought a smile to his face. Walking towards the window he stared out of it as he recalled some memories.

"When Serena first started working here, I said she was lazy." A small smile crept onto his face. "She got so mad. No one had ever done that to me before. I was actually amused by it."

Lita smiled at that, "Yes, she can get a little hot tempered at times."

Nodding his head he thought of other times, "Not only that, but she ruined my meal, tracked mud onto my carpet, and put ants in my bed." Amy laughed at all what she heard. She could imagine that when pushed Serena would push right back.

"But of course I…I blamed myself for when she was attacked on her way home. That was one of the many reasons why I wanted her to live here. My home just felt more warmth when I would come back from business trips." Racking his hands through his hair he sighed as he told the two, "Serena did love the meadow with the flowers."

He was silent for a few moments. Lita was starting to get worried and whispered to Amy. "Amy, do you think that he has fallen asleep?" Gesturing towards him for he had yet to move in over five minutes.

Rubbing her arms Amy scrunched her eyebrows together, uncertain herself. "I don't know, we did arrive that late. But I doubt he would fall asleep standing up."

"Yes, I am in love with her and now I've lost her." Sinking down into a chair Amy placed a hand on his shoulder.

She tried to comfort him and said to him, "It's not too late Heero, there is still time. That is if you want her back into your life. We know where she will be and Raye and Mina will be there to stall for time. But you need to make a choice now." Not needing to think twice he shot up and went into his room coming back with a small velvet box in his hand.

Amy and Lita exchanged smiles and did thumbs up signal to one another. Running towards the stalls they got their horses and were off, but immediately Amy fell off her horse causing Heero and Lita to stop and wait for her.

Grumbling she looked at her horse threw her hands in the air and got back on this time astride. "Forget being lady-like right now we have a friend to save!"

With her mouth hanging open Lita promptly closed it and they all galloped at top speed towards the palace. They would reach there in the morning hours.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Arriving at the palace Andrew's guards took their horses to the stalls and was ordered to get rest and to go to their homes. Leading his sister by the hand he brought her into the throne room where their parents were discussing about some minor issues that they needed to attend to.

When looking up the Queen faltered for a moment and then touched her husbands arm. He too then had tears running down his face and they both went to hug their daughter, Princess Serenity.

"My darling daughter how I've missed you!" Her mother crying into her hair and Serena returned the hug and then hugged her father who didn't need to say how much he had missed his only daughter.

Turning towards his son he embraced him in a hug as well. "Son you have made me proud you will make a great King one day! We too have missed you as well and are glad that you are safely home."

The Queen leading her daughter out of the room talked to her, "Come dear we shall have a bath prepared for you and taken out of these clothes and fresh new ones in place of them." Smiling she stared at her daughter who had her eyes downcast, "Serenity now that you are home we can proceed with your wedding to the Prince of Spain!" She watched as tears sprang from her daughter's eyes and flowed freely down her face.

Stopping she placed her hands on her cheeks and turned her daughter's head to face hers. "Serenity what is wrong! Please tell me what has happened?"

Embracing her mother in a hug she sobbed for a moment before continuing. "Mother I cannot marry the Prince of Spain not anymore!"

Marie stroked her daughters back she wanted to help her in anyway possible, "Why?"

"How can I when I am in love with another?" Serna kept her eyes closed as she told her mother the reason for her objection this time.

Shocked she pulled back from her daughter and stared at her. "Oh my…you are in love! Does this man love you in return?"

"He does, but he thinks that I am a servant since I didn't want someone that I would fall in love with to know who I really am. He wants to try to protect me by not asking me to marry him."

Hugging her daughter she replied, "My daughter it seems that you truly did find your true love! If he comes before you are wed tomorrow then your father and I will talk with him. To see if this man truly does love you." Gently pushing her off she ordered her daughter to take a bath and get some rest. Tomorrow would be a very busy and tiring day she could feel it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Walking towards Raye's room the Queen thought about what her daughter had revealed to her and she was shocked that she hadn't seen it on her face. Knocking lightly on the door she hear 'coming' and then the door opened to reveal the raven hair girl who gasped and then bowed in respect.

The Queen entered the room and Raye closed the door behind her quickly setting a seat down for the Queen to sit in and then Raye sat down herself. "Raye I have come to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

Shocked Raye nodded her head in acknowledgement, "Of course not your majesty!"

Then suddenly in burst Mina who ran in and started shouting, "Serena's back! Serena's back! Where are Lita and Amy with Heero? They should have been back before Andrew and Serena the plan is going to be ruined and-" Looking over towards the calm figure she bowed "Sorry your majesty."

"That is alright Mina I was hoping that you would be here as well." Taking a seat she joined Raye and the Queen.

After two hours of questions she got out that Serena was in love with a man named Heero. He appeared to be very wealthy and very much in love with Serena. Thinking about this she was also told that he was devastatingly handsome but a quick temper and stubbornness just as her daughter. Smiling to herself she thought _indeed they are a perfect match for one another._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Arriving at the palace at around one the next morning the three travelers were inside the palace and heading towards the man's bathroom.

Stopping in front of the door they looked at their only male companion, "Trust me Heero you might want to take a bath and get some rest, we plan on doing the same and no buts about it!"

Not arguing since he was already tired from their nonstop journey he went inside to have a warm bath. After a refreshing bath he got dressed into some slacks that he found and waited outside the lady's bathroom, after about twenty minutes Lita and Amy came out and were dressed in their night gowns.

Lita gestured to Heero, "This way to the guest room." Walking they noticed that he wasn't following but stood there with his arms folded across his chest.

Amy rubbed her temples she was tried and just wanted to sleep. He really needed to be more cooperative, "Heero, we're tired as you! It won't do any good to see her now when you're about to fall asleep where you stand! Don't make me drag you to your room!"

Starting to follow them they lead him to his room where upon contact with the pillow he fell into a deep sleep. Then Amy and Lita made it to their rooms and fell asleep as well.

Seven hours later the girls were well rested and up to start the day, they met up with Raye and Mina who told them about their talk with the Queen. All of them headed to see where she was at the moment, and to tell her that Heero was here and asleep.

Arriving in the breakfast hall they found the royal family there eating breakfast. When the King looked up he nodded his head and addressed them, "Good morning ladies and will you be joining us for breakfast?"

Smiling they took seats and some more servants brought in their food.

Mina smiled and bowed before the royal family, "Thank you your majesty and we have a guest who is still sleeping, and maybe I could go deliver them their breakfast?"

Mina looked at the Queen who understood. "Well nonsense Mina! You have just arrived for breakfast yourself as all of you did! I will take your guest their food, after all this gives me the chance to meet the mystery person."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hearing knocking on the door he sleepily got up and opened it to see before him a lady carrying his tray. "Here is your breakfast, Heero is it?"

Nodding his head and stepping aside she came in and set his tray down and had a seat in one of the chairs, "Please sit down and start eating." Not sure what she wanted she sat down but didn't eat. "I don't bite young man!"

Slowly he began to eat his breakfast and he had some questions for her. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at his inquiry, "Someone who is looking out for Serena and I have heard your name mentioned. Tell me why did you come to the palace?"

Setting down his cup of coffee his jaw tightened and then he responded, "To get Serena back, I love her and I want her to be a part of my life."

Nodding her head she asked him, "Did you come to this conclusion before or after she was taken by the Prince?" Stopping to think about it he responded, "Before, I guess when I first met her and she blew up in my face."

Smiling gently she got up and asked once more, "Heero tell me from your heart. Do you love Serena? Do you love her enough to see who she is and to not worry about protecting her from stares or mockery because she is a servant?"

Looking up at her he lowered his head and then raised it again, "Yes, two of her friends knocked sense into me and now I see that it doesn't matter whether or not if she is a servant. That doesn't change my love for her." Nodding her head she smiled and patted his shoulder and started to leave.

Turning around he asked, "You still haven't told me who you are." Stopping midway out of the door she turned around with a smile on her face, "You shall find out later, but I suggest that you finish your breakfast and get dressed. I have heard that the garden is her favorite place to be, that you cannot miss." Then leaving him with that piece of information he quickly ate breakfast, had his shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed.

In an hour he was dressed and ready to go and find Serena. Hoping that she was safe and that no harm had come to his Serena. Running at full speed he bumped into four ladies he recognized as her friends. Nodding his head they pointed him in the direction that Serena was currently located. Thanking them he started running once more until he came upon the gardens.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: I lost track of time. School and homework will do that. Anyway just one chapter to go and then this story will be complete. I will try to have the last chapter out in a timely manner. Probably a little bit after two weeks, homework is coming at a faster pace.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: to disown, denounce. 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Chapter 9

Serena held a red, red rose in her hands and brought it up to her face to inhale its sweet scent and then she heard someone call her. Not just anyone but the one person who could make her heart skip a beat, Heero! Turning around she saw him and she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought you wouldn't come for me!" She breathed in his scent of woods smell and sighed.

Taking her hands in his he responded with a smile on his face, "I would come for you even if it meant searching for you in this life and the next. Even if took a millennium or more." Then cupping her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Let me guess you have been taking lines from Mina haven't you." Heero nodded his head in agreement.

"You could say that Serena, a friend left behind a sheet of paper telling me exactly what you would like to hear." Heero smirked at her mock anger expression.

Then kneeling down on one knee he brought out the velvet box that he had bought five months after meeting her. "Serena would you do me the great honor by becoming my wife? I love you more than words can say and I have loved you since I first saw you. Your beauty on the inside and out makes you a wonderful and intelligent woman. I love you with all of my being."

With tears in her eyes she nodded her head and replied, "I love you too Heero! Now you better seal your promise!"

"Of course as you wish, my lady Serena." Then standing up he sealed the promise with another kiss.

Serena broke off the kiss and stared at Heero, "Did you really love me when we first met?"

Heero looked at her and smiled, "Actually no, I thought that you were somewhat rude."

Her left eye twitched as she started giving her opinion, "Well since it is only fair to give my opinion in return. I actually thought that your ego could fill your whole manor easily by itself."

Hearing sighing behind them they turned around to see Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye watching them. "That was so romantic!" Mina said to them and then came forward with the others close behind.

"Hey congrats you guys!" Amy replied from her position by Mina.

Lita smiled and then said, "Well it looks like there is going to be a wedding!"

Raye smiled and then said, "Yeah, yeah so when do you two plan on tying the knot?"

Looking into his eyes she asked him, "Well then Heero when do you want to marry this servant of yours?"

Kissing her on the tip of her nose he replied, "No you are the Queen of my heart and life. As for the date I prefer as soon as possible." With twinkling in her eye she replied, "As you wish! Then I suggest you get ready for the ceremony."

Shocked he quickly recovered and then kissed her again, "See you at the altar my love." Then Lita and Raye dragged Serena to get her ready.

"Okay lover boy come on the wedding is in three hours! We have been planning this since well who knows!" They rushed him office to his room and got some guys to help the groom. He knew that this was rushing it, but if it meant Serena becoming his wife then he wouldn't mind one bit.

* * *

Three hours and ten minutes later Heero found himself anxious and excited about what was happening he knew that he would never regret doing this ever in the years to come. Feeling someone tap him on his shoulder he turned around to confront the Prince who took Serena away from him.

Nodding his head, "It's nice to see you Prince Andrew."

Andrew nodded his head, Queen Marie informed him about the situation. "I didn't mean to anger you. But she was to wed someone else. But now I am told she is marrying you."

"I just want to let you know Heero," Smiling at him he placed his hand on his shoulder and just replied, "Just by being near her is enough for Serena. But by marrying her you are making her the happiest bride on Earth."

Heero didn't know why, but he was happy to have Prince Andrew's approval of him marrying the very girl he had taken. Andrew assured Heero that he would see him at the wedding. Then going to the altar to wait for his bride he looked around, there were a lot of people. _Strange_ he thought for something so simple it appears as though as everyone in the surrounding kingdom wanted to attend this event.

Hearing the trumpets start to play he knew that it was time and then he saw that her friends were the bridesmaid and that Raye was the maid of honor. Smiling he watched as they all came and Prince Andrew was in it as well, as the best man and a little boy the ring bear and a little girl the flower girl to sprinkle rose petals down for the bride to walk upon.

Then the music changed to the one of a sweet melody and that was when Heero saw her. She looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. It was made out of the purist white silk and the top portion hugged her figure and from the waist down it flowed out, with a train of one-foot dragging behind her. As she came closer he saw that the dress was multi-layered and that it had designs done on them.

As she came and stood by his side they both faced the front and the King stood up and pronounced. "Honored guest's thank you for coming to the joining of this blessed marriage! I am beyond proud and know that they will live happily together for the rest of their lives." As he continued Heero looked up and saw the Queen standing beside her husband and he was taken aback, for it was the same lady who came to him and talked with him.

"Will you two face each other." Turning to each other he simply stated, "I'm sure you two love each other very much. Heero you may go first and just say what is in your heart." Not needing any further encouragement he grasped her hands in his and looked into her eyes not looking away.

"Serena, when I first met you I guess that I was not ready to love. But as we spent more time together and I realized that from the first moment I saw you I knew that you were the one. I will do anything to make you the happiest woman in this world just to see your eyes brighten."

Serena holding back her tears said what was in her heart. "Heero you don't need to prove your love to me, I already know in my heart that you love me as I love you just as much. I am honored to be able to say that I am your friend and most of all wife. My heart bursts with joy just by seeing your face. Knowing that you love me for who I am and not afraid to stand by my side because of my status."

Still facing each other the ring bearer brought them the rings and they picked one up and held it in their hand. The King continued, "Now Heero repeat after me." Pausing so that they could have a breather and then continued, "With this ring, I thee wed, my other half. I promise to you Serena to love and cherish you for all time."

Slipping the ring on Heero never taking his eyes away from her, "With this ring, I thee wed, my other half. I promise to you Serena to love and cherish you for all time and eternity."

Smiling broadly he turned towards his daughter and said to her, "Serena repeat after me." Once again pausing, "With this ring, I thee wed, my other half. I promise to you Heero to love and cherish you for all time."

Slipping the ring onto his finger and never letting her eyes leave his she replied, "With this ring, I thee wed, my other half my love. I promise to you Heero to love and cherish you for all time and eternity."

Then after that was said he said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Then Heero and Serena sealed their vows with a kiss and then a moment later the crowd waited. Heero looked around and whispered to his wife, "Serena its quiet in here why is that?"

Smiling at him she replied, "You'll see in a second Heero." The King asking them to turn around and to face the crowd then said the final part of the wedding ceremony. "Guests, may I present to you Prince Heero and my daughter Princess Serenity of France!"

Then the crowd exploded into excitement and cheered for the newlyweds. Heero turned towards his wife with shock and then smiled at her, "Why darling I never knew! But I don't care what your title is. I love you for who you are. That's what makes you so special to me."

Kissing him she replied, "I love you Heero more than life itself and I will always love you."

"Ditto." Laughing they walked hand in hand out to the middle of the dance floor as the band began to play.

"But Serena I must ask you a question?" Leaning her head against him she looked up and into his face, "You didn't want to marry the Prince of Spain why was that?"

Smiling up at him she replied, "Because I wanted to marry for love."

Kissing her he chuckled, "As I wanted to marry for love as well my princess." Chuckling some more he responded, "Well since you didn't want to marry the Prince of Spain is there any other reasons other than marrying for love?"

She looked up into his eyes; she playfully hit him on his arm and brought his head down for a kiss. "You're a big tease Heero! But why the sudden question?"

Laughing with her he simply said, "I'm not the Prince of Spain and I'm glad that you didn't marry him."

"Oh really Heero why is that?" She tilted her head to the side smirking at him in return.

Heero just shrugged his shoulders, "I just don't think that would have been a good idea."

"Well Heero, in answer to your question, yes. I had a different reason besides for love," She raised one of her eyebrows as she watched his expression, "I really wasn't looking forward to marrying my very best friend. Really growing up we had the most fun time together, but marriage to one another is something we both didn't want."

Suddenly there was a tapping on Heero's shoulder. Looking up Serena smiled at the man behind her husband.

He was the same height, but with chestnut brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. His hair reached the nap of his neck.

"Excuse me sir, but may I have the pleasure of a dance with your wife?" He smiled at Heero.

Heero just stared at him and was about to reply when Serena beat him to it, "Why of course you may Prince Duo of Spain."

Heero understood why she would have said yes and watched as the two best friends dance.

"You know Duo during this entire mess I haven't even heard a word from you. So mind telling me where you were all of this time?" Serena playfully punched his chest as she smiled at him. "By the way I may have said some bad things about you and I'm sorry."

"Serena my best friend, I was just on a much needed vacation from home. You know I too didn't want to marry you. But then I got word that you were back home, so I decided to drop by and say hi." Twirling her around he continued talking, "As for the bad things you said about me I might have said some things along the same lines as you. So I apologize as well and I forgive you. Anyway you know me, besides I knew you would be fine now go finish dancing with your husband."

Before she knew it, Duo had danced her right back into Heero's arms and they continued to dance. She smiled at her friend as she danced with her husband.

Then looking up into Heero's eyes she couldn't help but to smile, "Well then my Prince it seems that we both found what we were looking for."

Smirking down at her he laughed as he replied, "What is that my Princess?"

"We have found true love without letting our titles influencing us!" Her eyes were sparkling as she spoke. "Now let's continue to dance."

Heero then took a sweeping turn towards the middle of the dance floor and danced they did.

The End.

* * *

AN: The story is done! I finally was able to put the rest of this story up. Well this is the last chapter and this story is complete. I hope that all who have read this have enjoyed this story. 


End file.
